MLP Friendship is Magic: Shared by Two
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: One chosen by royalty the other striving to be in the royal guard. Friendships gradually forms and looming threats slowly rises. Follow the lives of Lightning and Rainfall plus company and the Mane Six come together and experience a thrilling escapade. [This story takes place during season 2.]
1. First impressions

**Shared by Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony FiM, It is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do however own my OCs within.**

* * *

 **First impressions**

* * *

_L_

"Light," A small voice was heard by the ears of a stallion who was covered up in sheets. The pitter patter sounds of a filly waltzes in and starts pushing and shoving the shrouded pony, attempting to wake him up.

"Lightning, get up! Your going to make us late," the filly hassled.

The stallion whined tiredly, practically shoving her arms away. The filly made a face and was about to result to shouting, until he told her to go back to her room in gargled words. He left her with no choice. She mustered up a deep breath, and let out the loudest shriek she could summon. Which resulted in the stallion falling out of bed. With the piercing sound ringing in his head, the uncovered stallion looked up frustratingly at the filly. His younger sister. She smiled victoriously while Lightning rubbed his head.

Lightning is somewhat of a bulky garnet coated Pegasus who he inherited from his mother with mane and tail white as snow that's usually short and unkempt. Nicknamed Light, his full name is Lightning Sparks.

The filly is a unicorn, coated with mist lavender with wavy hair mostly blue. She had what Lightning believe are "cute fangs", from that she inherited by her mother as well. Her name is Glowlight. Both the stallion and the filly shared the same eye color, bright silver.

"I told you not to do that Glow, ever." Lightning stressed. She turned her head with closed eyes. "You left me no choice," she countered. Lightning snorted. "What do you want?" he demanded. "Uh, don't you remember? It's our first day. My first day of school and..." she ended, hoping he would catch on. Realization quickly hit him as he looked at his calendar. "And tryouts for the Royal Guards!" He exclaimed, jumping out of bed and rushing into the restroom.

"Are you already ready to go," he asked through the door while washing up. Glowlight was already at the front door. She simply shouted, "Yep" trotting in place impatiently. When he finished both exited the house. With the little time they had left they encountered a crossroad, both had to part ways to go to their own orientations. Not before they did a brother and sister good-luck hoof.

Rushing towards to the doors where tryouts were held Lightning came face to face with two actual guards, one with black fur and the other with white, wearing the celestial gold armor.

"Halt, state your busy citizen," both demanded a little too loudly for Lightning. It didn't bother him though, they were simply doing their job. He smiled widely and saluted them respectfully.

"Im here for tryouts sirs," Lightning stated proudly. Both guards looked at one another astounded, then set their sights back on the garnet stallion.

"Your a little late, don't you think," the dark furred guard replied casually this time. Lightning laughed awkwardly. "Well you still have time, we're gonna let you in," He allowed, both stepped aside for him to enter.

"Good luck in there kid," the white furred guard added as they opened the doors. Lightning was so ecstatic he rushed in, but not before thanking them. "Thanks guys, I hope to know you guys better when I'm a guard myself," Lightning's echoed voice was heard by them. The two guards smiled.

"Such confidence, I hope he makes it,"

"Yeah, you don't see many ponies like that very often,"

Finally spotting the of group ponies that were attending tryouts, Light could hear and see Shining Armor and his Lieutenant talking to the recruits. Feeling that it would be better if he remained discreet he attempted sneaking and blended in with his fellow group. If only that worked.

"You're late to show up on time, and you think you can pull a bold one right from under my nose," the lieutenant said loudly, looking right at Lightning who chuckled awkwardly with lowered ears. Fur coated white and mane covered up by his armor, his cutie mark was crossing blades.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself," the Pegasus lieutenant stressed.

"Sorry, to be honest I almost overslept and had to take my little sister to school. My apologies, sirs," Lightning explained anxiously. He could hear others snickering and giggling amongst each other from his explanation. So embarrassing.

"I respect that," Shining Armor stated impassively. Everyone stopped talking. He turned to his lieutenant. "He maybe late getting here, but he's motivated and that's more than enough reason to give him a chance," he ended look at Lightning.

"Very well then, but I'm going to be keeping an eye on you," the lieutenant said. Light grinned.

"That's all I need," he said confidently.

* * *

_ S_

Elsewhere in the Canterlot theater, three ponies, a unicorn and two pegasus were evaluating potential candidates to be famous in their own way; seeing many unique performances. As the last performer trotted off the stage, another pony took her place, a pegasus with white fur. Mane tan yellow and somewhat curly with eyes to match. He also had normal colt physique.

"Sunlight Shine, correct," the unicorn asked. He nodded and stood confidently. Fascinated with acting Sunlight's dream was to become an actor. For years he's been look for a chance to show his worth. He didn't earn his Cutie Mark for nothing. He begin his performance and just five minutes through the evaluators quickly noticed that he had a (british) accent and were amazed by his act. He continued and was coming to a close. He ended his last few lines and dramatically shrouded his face with his wings, and took a bow as the lights went dim. Clapping of hooves were heard.

"Sunlight, your performance was incredible. Big things are headed your way in the future," the female unicorn stated with the other two agreeing. Sunlight smiled confidently.

"I have been told that I'm a natural, yes. I'm happy to hear critics such as yourselves are aware of my artistic greatness," he responded proudly.

"Well, we really do have other ponies to get too so..." one of the pegasuses retorted but was cut off by Sunlight.

"There's really no reason for any of them to come up, I'm clearly the best one here,"

"Yes you are excellent, but we have to give everypony a chance," The mare unicorn said noticeably getting upset. Sunlight wasn't letting up and continued to brag. Eventually she started yelling at him, with the two pegasi cowering way from her; clearly never seeing this side of her. Sunlight remained stoic through it all and continued arguing with her.

* * *

_R_

The School for Gifted Unicorns, presumably only located in Canterlot were all unique unicorn ponies can attend with the aspiration to further their already magical abilities. Potential students were entitled to a specific task. One in particular is named Rainfall Pours. A reserved cobalt colored pony with short blue mane that's brighter than his fur. He also has unusual "lightish red" eyes, which makes him look unfortunately feminine. His bangs even covers up his left eye to make himself scarce.

Patiently waiting, Rainfall could feel his anxiety creeping in. With worry practically written on his face, he thought he was ready for this. He studied to go to Celestia's school for nearly a year, spending most of his time either at home reading a collection book learning spells or at the Canterlot's library as early as he could. The thought of failing the exam was not a good feeling, it never was.

Squashing the thought he noticed a teacher motioned him to enter the room. As he did he stood in front of four instructors who looked pretty pretentious and for some reason each of them had a see through protective barrier which rose confusion to the blue pony.

"Mr. Pours, are you ready to begin your exam," the beige colored pony asked properly. Rainfall nodded silently, half nervous and half ready.

"Very well, we just want to inform all of you that the barriers in front of us is for our protection," the sky blue unicorn informed.

"Okay," said Rainfall still finding the information odd. Something must have happened before. Something frequent, or maybe it was about that one purple pony that took it at a young age. Princess Celestia's protégé who name escapes him.

"And WE are here if thy over exert themselves, in the absence of our sister who could not be present at this time," a feminine voice sounded using the old Royal Voice standing from afar. Rain turned to his side and saw her. Princess Luna bringer of the moon, Celestia's younger sister.

"Uh..Understood," Rainfall retorted finding her presence a bit underwhelming. He wasn't expecting her to be here. The eldest would be there only if she had to be, it was her school after all. With Princess Luna being here, must be one of her or her sister's attempts to be up-to-date with to our newer society. With that said, one of the instructors brought in what appears to be a black dragon egg with red spots on it in a cradle. Rain looked at it then turned faced to his evaluators.

"You are tasked to hatch the little one here from it's egg," the light blue pony instructed.

"R-really that doesn't sound too hard," Rain spoke softly.

"Yes, for somepony your age, it should be rather simple, especially in todays culture. This is one of our most common exercise, but with slight change for everypony. If you can hatch the egg without showing strained or extreme fatigue, you pass the exam. " the light blue instructed.

"Unfortunately for you this dragon egg they have brought in has given many ponies some trouble in hatching. They attempted it, but couldn't reveal any good results. Are you up to the challenge?" Rainfall thought about it then glanced at the moon princess, who starred back waiting for his answer. All eyes were on him and he personally resented the feeling, but it would bring him down even more if he turn this down. He wanted, he needed to learn. With a deep sigh he quickly embedded the information and faced the dark colored dragon egg. He was ready to focus his magic. It was all or nothing.

* * *

_G_

Out in the towns plaza a blonde coated unicorn pony was taking photos of various parts of Canterlot using her instant camera. Being new in town, the scenery was simply breathtaking. Her long gold mane flowed through the windy breeze. Her lavender colored eyes practically marveled at everything through the lens of her camera.

"These are great shots, just a few more would be satisfying," not too far away, she sees a towering building with two stallions wearing golden armor. "And I think I found a relevant shot," she smiled approaching the guarded doors.

"Halt, what's your business here citizen," As they said this she took a photo of them. The flash effectively blinded both of them.

"Hello good sirs, I was simply wondering what is this place," she inquired happily. The white stallion stepped forward.

"Today this is where tryouts are being held to those who want to dedicate their life protecting the princess," he answered as they rubbed their eyes.

"Princesses, now that her sister has returned," his partner chipped in. _'I wonder, are you here. Light.'_ "Is it possible for me to see for myself," she inquired again.

"What are you some kind of tourist?" he questioned seeing the instant camera strapped around her neck. "I'm a photographer actually," she corrected the dark furred stallion with a gentle smile.

"Sorry, no paparazzi of any kind are allowed at this time. Royal guard candidates are in the middle of tryouts and Shining Armor and his lieutenant doesn't want unwanted distractions. For obvious reasons, if you get where I'm coming from," he told the mare, looking at the camera.

"No I don't get where your coming from. I'm new in town, so if you mind filling me in I would very much appreciate it," she retorted a bit too snarky.

"Last time we had tryouts somepony had an unfortunate accident thanks to a sudden flash blinding him. He made it in though, It was admittedly funny," the white guard explained.

"How was that funny," his partner questioned noticeably vexed.

"Because the pony next to me is the one that got hurt," retorted with a repressed laugh. Even she held back her laughter. He made a face and turned to her.

"Who are you anyway?," he finally asked. "My name is Golden Hour," she answered after finishing her snickering. The sudden realization of the blue sky getting darker struck her. _'The sun princess must be at work,'_ she thought.

"Well Golden, you seem like a nice enough pony. You can either come back later or if you want to you can wait with us until they come out. They should be almost done with initiation," the stallion offered.

"Ok, I waiting on somepony anyway." she accepted.

* * *

_L_

Within the wall of the training grounds the in-trainees has just about finished with their initiation. Everypony seemingly did marvelously in Shining Armor's eyes. But the garnet colored stallion did much better. Watching he witnessed him acing every course, honing bearing necessary skills, and pushed himself the hardest than his fellow in-trainees without fatigue. Shining Armor was impressed, he even reminded him of his lieutenant's skill set.

He turned to his lieutenant and saw a hidden smile on his face. When the lieutenant noticed his gaze his smile faded. "Lieutenant, who is the garnet pony there?" he pointed.

"Lightning Sparks, sir," he answered. "And who is he to you?," asked once more. "He's my nephew,"

"I see, It makes sense now," he said. "Why's that sir," his question mused on. "I recall seeing him with you in our initiation years ego,"

"He was just a young colt then, and I do remember you asking about him. He wanted to follow my example, so I trained him," Shining nodded to the clarification. Shining told his lieutenant to call upon the recruits. He did and they all aligned in front of them. Shining Armor spoke.

"You've all done wonderfully and you all deserve to protect and serve," Shining began. He could see everypony tense up, believing there was more to his speech. He continued," So, congratulations. If you can put in fulltime, you are eligible to join the E.U.P Guard," He stated. Everypony celebrated in trumpet, even Lightning. Until he realized Shining Armor said full time. That was a problem.

He couldn't do fulltime, because he had his younger sister to look after. He couldn't leave her to be by herself at her age. Once again, he didn't think this through. While the recruits where acquiring they're armor, Lightning went to go speck with the captain. He explained his reason to him but the ended with nigh.

"It pains me to say still Lightning but, we're looking recruits who can do fulltime guard duty of any kind. There is no halftime, I'm sorry," Shining explained. Lightning hung his head and ears low. "No need for you to be sorry, I guess I'm just not in the position to do this at the moment," Lightning responded with a faint smile to hid his disappointment. Shining saw past it and put a hoof on his shoulder.

"For what I saw today, you would have been a great soldier. I wish I could do more to help you. Please try again next year, I'll be looking forward to seeing you then," he retorted then returned to his lieutenant's side. Lightning got brief look at the lieutenant saw he mouthed the words ' I'm sorry,' then turned his gaze back to the recruits who were putting on their new armor.

Left with no other options, the only thing Lightning could do now was leave. Shining and his lieutenant sadly watched him leave. Until idea came to the lieutenant. "Sir, may I include a possible solution?"

"What's that Snow..."

* * *

_R_

Focusing on the egg Rainfall's magic engulfed the hard shell. With his level and knowledge of magic, hatching an egg shouldn't be a problem. But he soon caught on to what the instructors where saying about the egg. It really was a tough shell to crack, in fact there were no movement or cracks at all. Eventually the aura from his horn started flickering. He didn't want put to much on the egg, but needed pass the test. He pushed more power on it, visually gritting his teeth. It was brief but Luna noticed a change in his eyes, there was a glowing hue slowly changing to red. This went on for another three minutes and the teachers and the princess could see he was struggling.

"I think we've seen enough", the female instructor stated. Rainfall canceled out his magic and faced them. "Rainfall, it's hard for me to say but you have failed to accomplish the test,"

"This was no ease task. We are sorry for your unfortunate circumstances. Much to our displeasure, we have to decline you and move on to the next pony," the second said. The feeling of failure was in the air, even Luna felt sorry for the pony.

"I-I understand. I'm sorry for waisting your time," Rainfall dreadfully said and left the room before another word was said, and Luna certainly wanted to voice her opinion. Until the small sounds of cracking was heard.

All eyes were on the egg, It was finally starting to hatch. The top popped off and horned head popped out. Then out came the baby dragoness, with scales dark as cole, a maroon underbelly, and wide marooned orbs to match. Everypony was shocked, Luna including. Not from the troublesome egg finally hatching, but for the fact that the girl was about the same size as another baby dragon she's recently met on the night of Nightmare Night. The associate of Twilight Sparkle, her sister's apprentice.

Seeing that the dragoness is hatched and well, she turned to the teachers and they quickly admitted that they were wrong and Rainfall passed their test and he could attend Celestia's school. Luna thought differently. She saw something in the pony, magic wise. When Rainfall was doing his task she saw and could feel something suppressed. Something similar and familiar to hers and a another within him. He sparked her interest and wanted to see what that something was.

"We have come to a decision, he will not be attending thy sister's school, but study under us as thy apprentice," she stated and storms after him.

After using his magic to teleport himself afar enough away from Celestia's school, Rainfall finds himself near the fountain which made him glow bright blue. After doing a rigorous exam and doing teleportation spell, he needed to rest. So he sat down on the edge of the fountain. _'I failed, what am I going to do now,'_

"Rain."

"Lightning?" seeing the red stallion standing in front of him. "It's been a little while. You mind if I sit." Lightning asked with faint smile. Rainfall silently nodded and ushered him to sit. Lightning sat down next to him. Sitting side by side Lightning's figure was much bigger than Rainfall. "You seem down." Rainfall started the conversation.

"Yup, today sucked" Lightning said. "Royal Guard tryouts was today. I had it in the bag until the captain said he needed ponies for fulltime. I have my sister to look after, so I can't," explained.

"I failed my exam to get into Princess Celestia's school today. A year's worth of studying, practicing, all down the drain. Now I got nothing to look forward to," Rainfall pitched in. Showing heavy concern Lightning frowned upon his reply was about to reach out until...

"Lightning!" Lightning and Rainfall turned to see Shining Armor approaching him.

"Captain? What brings you here?" Lightning questioned respectfully back on his hooves. Shining Armor smiled waving his hoof, telling him to be at ease. He follow suit relaxing his stance.

"Lightning, I believe I have a solution that'll make up for your misfortune." He stated. This sparked Lightning's attention easily. "I'm listening, sir." He said, all ears for what he has for him.

"There's a town, just a train-ride away from Canterlot. It's rather peaceful, but attracts attention and often gets into odd situations. It's called Ponyville." He explained.

"Okay, and?" Lightning asked wishing to hear more.

"It lacks any law enforcement, an officer and I believe you would be a perfect candidate of being an sheriff and keep an eye out on the town." Shining said further. "If you are on board with the idea, I'd be happy to supply you a place of residence in town. Lightning was ecstatic about the news and he showed it with a wide smile. "Really, yes I accept." He answered. Shining Armor nodded in approval.

"Also, there's one other matter. A personal request, my sister. She and her friends I hear often gets into those odd situations I mentioned before. Can I count on you to look after them? He name is Twilight Sparkle." he requested. The mare's name caught Rainfall's attention of the conversation. He almost wanted to join in the conversation until once again...

"I do believe we have somewhat have an idea in common, Shining Armor." A sudden voice filled the atmosphere, everypony looked around to find the source. A cool chill was suddenly there. Next thing they knew it, Luna emerged in.

"Princess Luna." Everypony exclaimed.

"Greetings all." she announced herself. "Princess, we have the same idea," Shining Armor started. She nodded and spotted Rainfall still sitting away from the group and she approached him and had bag on her back.

"Rainfall, I have something that's rightfully yours." She began. She used her magic and placed the bag in front of him. It was moving which intreged him. Then out came the baby dragoness. Rainfall blinked a few times out of confusion.

"Young Rainfall, this is the same dragoness that is from thy sister's school. The one you were tasked of hatching," She explained.

"Wait, so I passed my exam." He stood up.

"You've done more than passed you're exam." Luna foreshadowed, confused him even more. She then suddenly got serious and stood tall. "Rainfall, I wish for you to be the protégé. I've sensed something in you and I want see what you can achieve in magic. Do you accept thy offer?"

Rainfall seemed very unsure about the new task, it was much more than he expected. Being taught by the mare of the night. The apprentice of the moon princess, was such a big title.

"It would be an honor princess, it's just all this seem very sudden." He said rubbing his hooves together nervously.

"You needn't worry. It is quite alright, which is why I would like you to accompany this pony to Ponyville. With my duties I can't teach you personally at the moment. But we'll compile a list of lessons we wish for you to study and learn. Alongside an associate who lives there in a local library, who is also the captain's sister." she made clear.

"I can see where this is going, the offer still stands. Now for the both of you." Shining Armor offers at both of them.

"You can count on us sir and princess," Lightning saluted, stating for the both of them, bringing him in affably close with a wide smile. Rainfall was not exactly amused of Lightning speaking for him, but it already seem like he was already caught in the middle of an agreement. Within the red stallions locked arm, he divulged a bored expression and simply accepted the situation he was in. "Yeah, great." he sighed. "Princess, when exactly am I going to be expecting on my studies?" He asked carefully.

"Shortly after you meet Twilight, I wish for you two be well acquainted with each other. I presume you two will get along well. I will send more detail shortly through the little one here and I want you to look after her." Luna pointed a hoof at the baby dragoness. Rainfall locked eyes with the baby who was cooing at his hooves. He viewed the princess again and agreed to take care of the infant. "Thy bid you adieu, my new student." Luna voice and took her leave. Shortly after Shining Armor followed suit, leaving Lightning and Rainfall.

"Well, that was a thing. It certainly made our day, am I right Rain." Lightning said slightly nudging Rainfall.

"Yeah, it was definitely...odd." He said as the dragoness crawl through his front legs. "She's a cutie, what are you gonna name her."

I don't know, I'll figure it out when I get home." Rainfall responded. Lightning opened his mouth to retort but both heard somepony mumbling and saw a white coated pony with cream colored mane.

"Some ponies just don't have good taste, I've had just about enough of Canterlot," Sunlight mumbled passing by. Then notices Lightning and Rainfall starring and showed an unfriendly snarl. "What are you two looking at?"

"We heard you mumbling something. There's no reason for you to be rude." Lightning spat in defense.

"I guess no one ever told you that starring is rude too." Sunlight returned. Both Pegasuses obviously weren't not clicking well with each other and if it continued any further it could end badly. Lightning was the peace keeper when it came to situations like this, but it seemed to Rainfall that Lightning wasn't in that mood. Before harsh words could come in the conversation Rain stepped in between the two and faced Sunlight. He knew how to handle ponies like this one.

"It is and we apologize for it, where you from?" He asked backing Lightning behind him.

"Cloudsdale, Canterlot has been a pain since I got here. But at least someponies have a mind of hospitality." Sunlight said referring to Rainfall, than Lightning. He just glared gritting his teeth.

"Judging by your cutie mark you specialize in acting. That's quite a talent." Rain continued, drawing his attention.

"Yes it is, and I assume yours is based on magic, very suiting. Even your eyes have a spellbinding feel to them." He complimented.

He then looked at Lightning's and smiled crudely. "Oh let me guess, you make shields." He affronted him.

"No. I got my mark protecting ponies, I am now somewhat associated with of the Royal Guard." He boldly stated proudly.

"Oh now I get it, your one of those high and mighty brutes."

"That's it." He bellowed, wanting to silence the other Pegasus, nostrils flaring heavily in frustration.

"I think that's enough for today Lightning, lets go." Rainfall insisted stirring hid body in front of him. Lightning snorted. "Fine, I need to pick up my sister and tell her the change of plans. See you tomorrow Rain." Lightning trotted off. Sunlight did the same. The day seemed to be half over and the unicorn figured it would a good idea to go home and pack his things. He put the baby dragoness on his back and they departed home to prepare for the next day.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. I'm kind of new to writing this kind of series so bare with me. It will get better I promise and I was inspired by a few to write this. I'll update quick as possible since I already have everything figured out for the story. That is all, take care!**


	2. Getting Settled

I hope you enjoy

 _Shout outs:_

 _bluecatcinema: Thank you, and yeah these two will get under each others skin a lot._

 _King of 2211: That's an interesting way to put it, thanks man._

* * *

 **Getting settled**

Daylight rose over Equestria, and Canterlot was already bustling with ponies. At the train station, Lightning and his sister was waiting patiently for the introverted unicorn they were expecting. Both were unnecessarily early, much to Glowlight's dismay. Still tired, she was leaning on her brother's side resting her eyes. After a few minutes of waiting, Lightning spots Rainfall turning the corner and trotting towards them.

"Good Morning, Rain!" he greeted him happily.

"Ugh, your a morning person aren't you?" Rainfall replied rolling his eyes, stopping in front of him. Lightning simply laughed at the response. "You ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm actually glad to get out of the city. I'm just worried about my studies with this Twilight Sparkle. I recieved a letter from Princess Luna last night telling me she's an Element of Harmony, and I already know her mentor is Princess Celestia herself. I'm kind of afraid of making a fool of myself in front of her." Rainfall stated.

"Well, look at it this way; you both have something in common. Your both being mentored by royalty. Besides she might be super nice, Celestia is." Lightning chipped in.

"Princess Celestia, and If you say so." Rain lowered his eyes with worry still pastered on his face. At that time the baby dragoness decided to reveal her horned head out from his saddle bag he was carrying. Glowlight's eyes lit up when she saw this.

"Wow, I never seen a baby dragon before," She finally spoke, now fully awake. "Hello!" the dragoness spoke. Rainfall regain his composure and felt the need to introduce her. "Her name is Beau, I'm supposed to take care of her since I hatched her. She's really stubborn." Beau ignored his comment and turned away with a pout. Lightning quickly noticed something about the dragon.

"Did she grow over night?" Lightning inquired.

" Yes, I did it so she would stop crying. Don't ask, it was the first thing that came to mind." He answered nonchalently. "So why are we here so early?" Rain asked Lightning.

"I thought it would be better to catch the first train. Also I wanted to see the new place Shining Armor promised," He answered.

"The train's coming!" Glowlight prompted as it was coming along the tracks and stopped. They boarded the train and as expected it was empty. Lightning chose his seat and was about to take off his bag with his wings, until he noticed Glowlight walking passed him. "What, you don't wanna sit next to me?"

"Yep" she answered loud and clear as she sat in a seat ahead of him. Lightning made a _I-don't-care_ face and shrugged his carrier bag off his back and set it on the ground.

"Is this seat taken?" Lightning looked up in surprise. "Golden?"

"Hey Light, it's been a while." She smiled brightly. "Your going to Ponyville too?" He asked. This couldn't be coincidental. "Yes, I had a talk with the lieutenant as he left. He encouraged me to tag along with you since I know Ponyville. I will proudly be your escort and friendly assistant, since I've been there before as a filly," she happily clarified.

"Hm, okay." He said plainly and pulled out a hardback book from his bag with his hooves and started reading it. She was expecting him to ask her to explain further, but he didn't. The red stallion was always quick to accept things and was quite level headed. At least that's what she believed.

She wanted to tell him she was waiting for him, just outside of his evaluations and he practically fled passed her. But she decided against it, and kept it to herself. It was odd timing, but she rose up her camera using her magic and took a photo of them together. Lightning didn't seemed to mind. Satisfied with the picture, she put it safely in her bag and looked through the window of the moving train.

* * *

In the library of Ponyville, a young purple dragon was peacefully sleeping in his little bed. That's until the suns rays beamed down on his face. He responded by turning over, away from it and pulling his cover his head. Doing so he felt something touching his face. Lying there was a letter _. 'Must have got that when I was sleeping,'._ He thought, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Stretching his arms and legs out he grabbed the scroll and went down stairs to find Twilight.

Down stairs the purple unicorn was doing her usual morning readings from her books. She heard Spike coming down and towards her. "Morning Spike, you overslept again," she griped.

"I didn't oversleep, you just woke up early. Anyway, you got this," he gave Twilight the letter and she read it.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle_

 _I am writing to you about a matter that I wanted to bring to your attention before hoof and I hope you get this before your time of slumber. I am following my sister's example and took on an apprentice. However, my duties prevents me from starting his lessons personally. So for the time being I wish for him to study alongside you. His name is Rainfall Pours, a very promising and introverted unicorn colt. He knows what's expected of him and shouldn't be a nuisance. Also, I would appreciate it if you showed him the same friendship you bestow to me the night of Nightmare Night._

 _Sincerely, Princess Luna_

"Well, what did it say," Spike asked anxiously.

"It's from Princess Luna and she's taken in a apprentice. Someone name Rainfall and we're going to be studying together," She explained.

"Really, finally somepony who's actually a guy. I've been surrounded by girls for so long. I can't wait to see him, When is he coming," he asked with glee.

"Possibly today since she sent this last night," she answered. "We might as well make the library look presentable for his arrival." Spike muttered something to himself from her response.

* * *

As the train pulled into Ponyville's station, Lightning and company had their own feelings about what they saw through the window. When the ride came to an end they exited the train and their feelings were more vivid. Golden seemed more upbeat to be back in town. Both in awe, Lightning and Glowlight were both disoriented and estatic. As for Rainfall, he was more nervous than before he got on the train.

Lightning, Glowlight, and Rainfall were in awe. Never before being away from the Canterlot city life, feeling flustered and out of their element. The town was very different than the city.

"Welcome to ponyville guys," Golden spoke up. "Come on, I'll show you around." Gold offered happily.

"No thanks for me, I need to find the library where Twilight Sparkle resides." Rainfall nonchalantly declined and withdrew from the group with his baggage and Beau.

"Is he okay?" Golden asked showing concern. Lightning waved his hoof. "He's fine, he's a little...introverted. So, shall we." Lightning egged on and Golden Lead the way.

trotting on his own, Rainfall admittedly found his new surroundings very appealing. It was lively and everypony seemed happy and full of energy, unlike the ponies in the city. In Canterlot, ponies were either obnoxiously uptight or just plain rude. Rainfall simply adapted to that life by steering clear away, secluding himself from that.

But this town seemed different in his eyes, everpony was friendly towards one another, something he wasn't exactly used to. He also noticed unsought stares as he passed through.

"Everyponies staring." Beau spoke while observing they're surroundings from inside the bag. "I've noticed." He responded and was admittedly on edge. Beau could feel he was shaking and was now feeling the same. "Well I don't like it." she chimed in and he couldn't help but agree. His stomach suddenly grumbled.

"Ugh, we should have gotten breakfast before heading out to the station back in Canterlot." Rainfall complained with closed eyes.

"But, wouldn't we have missed the train if we did?" She asked.

"That's, an accurate assumption." His stomach growled again, heavily this time. He sighed heatedly. "Regrettably accurate, darn it Lightning, we could have just as easily got on a later train at a different time. So hungry." he said with closed eyes. Beau then saw somepony running towards them in full speed.

"Uh, Rain..." She tried to warn but it was too late. A pink earthpony roughly tackles him to the ground standing overbearingly above him, eyes wide, blue and full of energy. She then gasped heavily.

"You, your new aren't you!" She questioned. "You must be new because I never seen you before and I know everypony in Ponyville. You don't look like you're from Ponyville so that means you're new and I love meeting new ponies and you're it." She continued on and on, asking him questions and not even giving him the time to respond because she continued rambling. "Oooh, you got pretty eyes. Your like a reverse ME and Canterloty. Are you from Canterlot, are ya, are ya, are ya?" She asked eagerly.

"Uh...yes," he answered awkwardly. She's very overwhelming.

She let out a cheer upon hearing his answer and giggled. "your kinda like my friend Fluttershy, she's super shy too." Something came to her mind at that second and she gasped again. "Oh, look I gotta go. But we'll talk soon, I Pinkie promise!" She said then running off. Rainfall was very much speechless from the encounter.

"Geez, and I thought Lightning was bubbly." Rainfall commented. He then felt another growl coming from his stomach. "I need food." Another grumble sounded but not his own. He then looked at Beau. "Well look around before we starve." she urged him. No complaints came from him, on that ask he looked and wondered around. Luckly he found himself in the marketplace and saw and approached what seemed to be an apple cart. Beau and Rainfall couldn't help but lick they're lips from the sight of what's in front of them.

"Howdy there, how can ah help ya?" An orange earthpony asked wearing a light brown farm hat and could easily hear a southern accent.

"I'll have two..."

"Three!" Beau pleaded.

"Three apples please?" He requested giving in to temptation. The farm pony surpressed a giggle from the two.

"Comin' right up," She grabbed each of them by the stem with her teeth and dropped them in a supply sack. That'll be three bit's fellas." Beau pulled three bits from his bag and placed them on the counter. She then grabbed the bag and pulled an apple out for herself and munched away. This amused the farm pony. Giving their thanks both were about to turn away until the farm pony spoke further.

"Yur new around here, aren't ya?" Rain turned back around and faced her. "Yes, I am." He answered politely.

"That makes sense, ah never seen ya'll before." She said with friendly smile. "Where ya'll from?" She asked.

Rainfall was about answered but Beau spoke for him. "We're from Canterlot."

"Well ain't that dandy livin, ah have a friend that's from there. What bring ya'll here?" She asked eagerly.

"Uh, studying purposes," He thought up, without revealing too much. She probably wouldn't want to get involve. "Wanderin' around with a baby dragon and talkin' about studin'. Ya'll remindin' me of my friend." She said laughing gleefully. He had to admit, she had a attractive laugh that complimented her accent.

"Ya'll seem nice enough, the name's Applejack." Extending her hoof. shuck her hoof and introduced himself. "Rainfall Pours, and she's Beau."

"Nice meetin' ya Rainfall, ya'll too Beau. If ya'll ever need anything I'm ya'll gal." She happily offered. Rainfall and Beau exchanged glances and back to Applejack.

"Actually, can you give us directions to the local library?"

* * *

After highlighting her favorite spots in Ponyville, Golden lead Lightning and his sister to the Town Hall. There they encountered the receptionist at her desk.

"Hello, how can I help you." she stated.

"Hi there, I would like to speck to the mayor of the town please. My name is Lightning Sparks." Lightning informed.

"Yes, hold on one moment please." She said leaving to fetch he boss. Moments later followed by her, Mayor Mare came furth.

"Mr. Sparks, it's nice to meet you. I wasn't expecting you until later on today. But never mind that. I am Mayor Mare, the mayor of our humble little abode. I would like to say congratuation on your employment as overseer of Ponyville and I and everypony here welcomes you."

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to my line of work. Is everything taken care of for me," Lightning regarded.

"Yes, Shining Armor has already taken care of all expenses and I will notify him of your arrival." Major then glaced at Glowlight. "And for the little one there's a schoolhouse not too far from here."

"Hey that sounds swell right Glow, you ready to start school today." Lightning urged merrily at her. " Yeah that sounds swell." Glowlight responded snarkily.

"Your residance is by a lovely view of the river and i'd be happy to provide you a marked map of Ponyville to get you there." She offered. Lightning humbly accepted the map and the three of them went well on their way. The next place they were headed to Lightning and Glowlight's new home.

On the way following the map the three come into a clearing with very few surrounding trees. After moments of walking and talking a house became visible resting on a small hill. Eager to pratically into the house, Lightning sees a gray mare standing by the house. Lightning approached the mare and she did just the same, only more excitedly.

"Hello miss," He spoke first. The mare turned around and Lightning quickly noticed her eyes condition. She had wall eyes, giving off a derpy expression.

"Hi, you must be the new pony thats going to live here. Sorry, I sorta crashed the last bed at you're wall. Luckily there wasn't a whole this time." She laughed awkwardly.

"Ditzy, hey how are you. It's been ages." Golden greeted the mare. Ditzy looked at her and gasped heavily with excitement. "Gold! Yes it's been so long, how was your trip to Baltimare?"

"It was great, I have a lot great pictures I would love to show you and Carrot Top."

"Cool! So who is this, is he you're coltfriend?" Lightning and Golden blushed heavily from that, prartically panicking. Glowlight snickering behind them. Lightning remained silent while Gold spoke for the both of them. "No, no no. We're longtime friends. We knew each other since we were fillies."

"Name's Lightning, just call me Light. And don't worry about the bed, Gold and I can handle it. No harm done."

"Okay, It's nice to meet you Light. Gold, we should catch up. We can all grab some muffins sometime, Light included. Bye guys." She took off flying as Light and Gold watch her leave.

"Well she's nice, her name definitely suits her. Now, can you help us get this inside? It would be easier if we had more magic." Lightning asked standing next to the bed.

"Sure."

* * *

Following the directions Applejack gave, Rainfall was set up on the right path to the location of the libaray and Twilight. Walking there he could see the libaray that AJ informed him on that looks oddly enough like a huge treehouse.

A whirlpool of emotions spiraled in the back of his mind. He only knows so much about this particular mare. For somepony who hails from Canterlot, she could very well be somepony that would act a certain negative way. Reaching his destination, he just stared at. His nerves were bad and hooves were partically shaking.

"Go in already." Beau urged. Rainfall glared at his companion and let out a nerve cooling sigh. With that he stretched out his arm and opened the door. Inside revealed a large room, with shelves embeded in the walls compiled with many books.

"Hello." Rainfall called out and waited for a response as he wandered the room. "Be right with you, just one moment." voice answered from up stairs. Hearing that Rainfall waited patiently and viewed the books on the shelves. Much like a normal libaray the books were displayed into specific category.

"Sorry, my assistant and I had to take care of something." Rainfall turned around to see a purple pony with eyes to match. "And you are?"

"My name is Rainfall Pours. Are you Twilight Sparkle?" He asked.

"Yes, so your the one Princess Luna wrote about. It's nice to meet you, Rainfall. It seems we are going to be working together."

"Yes we are." Rainfall said, still rubbing his hooves together nervousily. _'she seems nice enough.'_ he contempated. _'He seems bit nervous.'_

"I sense your a little nervous. I have an idea, how about a game of Ice breaker?" Twilight offered.

"Ice breaker?" Beau inquired while climbing out of the bag. "It's a game where you ask each other questions to get to know them." He answered flawlessly.

"Yes." _'A dragon? Spike will be happy about that.'_ Twilight thought.

"Okay, I'm up for it."

"Twilight, is that the new pony?" Spike asked coming down the stair. He gasped at the mere sight of not the new pony, but the dragoness at his side. Seeing her, Spike fell silent and very... The lose of words were very unsual but understandable to Twilight. Give their history, her little companion has never been in a presents of another of his kind; his size and age of course. Beau was in the same position, both continued to just starred one another. Unsure how to go about the situation, Rainfall wanted to move on.

"Well then, shall we begin?" The mare nodded and so they did. The two finally sat down and talked, even Spike and Beau joined in. In the mist of the game, the two unicorns realized that they had a lot more in common. Rainfall wasn't exactly a fanatic for science, but was one for results and discovery. It took a while at first for the blue unicorn, but he gradually began to build his trust for for the mare. To himself he admitted that he was wrong at the mare. Then said, "I'm sorry," in a low calm voice. Twilight asked what for but he just smiled. It wasn't a big smile, but simply reasuring. Eventually they ended the game between them while Spike and Beau continued. Must of their conversation was mostly about their own spiece and became fast friends right away.

In the end Rainfall and Twilight just talked as friends would. He already trusts her, though he remained shy and quiet. Twilight simply pegged Rainfall as a 'good listener.' He informed the mare that he spoke to two ponies upon arriving. A pink and farm ponies. He already met two of her friends. That brought joy to her saying it made her day even brighter. He was eventually going to have to meet them. All of them.

* * *

(Sandwish shop)

After getting the bed inside Lighting's new house and dropping Glowlight off at the schoolhouse, he finally had some time to had some one on one time to reconnect with his fillyhood friend Golden Hour. The two stopped at small restaurant and ate outside of...

"I'm glad everything went smoothly." Lightning said as he took a bite out of his sandwish.

"Yeah, I'm sure your going to take your new job seriously." Golden said almost sarcasically eating her share that Lightning graceously paid for.

"I sense sarcasm. I don't know if i showed feel flattered or ensulted."

"Relax, I was only kidding. You're still easy tease Lightning." Golden giggled intently, covering her mouth with her hooves. With that response Lightning pouted, poofing out his cheeks like a foal would. At that moment he was really trying to get a rise out of her, just like she did to him. Golden laughed more followed by him, together. It ended with a sigh.

"I really missed those moments, us laughing together. It's been way to long,

"Speck of which, how are the others, are they okay?"

"Well, Neon moved to Marehatten. Coffee moved to Los Pegasus, and then you left. While I obviously stayed to trained for E.U.P with Snow. For a while it was just me, Glow, and him. Besides the time uncle Snow would visit to train me, it was getting kinda lonely. Then I met Rainfall."

"The blue pony that got on the train with you."

"Yeah. I wasn't kidding when I said he was introverted. After hard day of training I was on my home and spotted two ponies and him in an alley way. Both were bigger and were picking on him. I could just stand there and let it happen, so I engaged and prevented the situation. We spoke for a little while with me doing most of the talking. He remained silent through most of it. I finally asked what cause them to act that way. He simply said his eyes and how he would avoid others. The ill-treatment he receives was a daily thing. He didn't have any friends what-so-ever and never spoke of having parents. He was by himself, so I took him under my wing and befriended him. He does seem bothered by it anyway."

"Wow, that's really sweet of you Light. You just can't help yourself from helping ponies. Like me of course."

"It is because of you I got my Cutie Mark. The day we first met." He said happily. hidding her bashfulness, she took another bit from her sandwish. _'There's no argueing with you. You got yours on your own.'_

"I hope Glow is okay." He stated with worry in his voice. "I'm sure she's fine." Golden assured.

* * *

 _Glowlight's POV_

After dropping me off at schoolhouse and briefly talked to the teacher, whose name I did not catch. Cheerliee, I believe. As I took my seat I spotted some differences. For one thing; the school looked really small. Large enough for a full class at least, as well contain all races unlike canterlot. There were Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn fillies entering the room. So did the teacher, who I just noticed was an Earth pony. While everypony took their seats she stood in front of the class.

"Today we are going to finish up on what we were working on yesterday. But first I would like to entroduce a new pony in class today." She then waved signaling me to come forward next to her. Bitting my lip I slowly trotted there and spoke nervousily.

"Hello, my name is Glowlight. "

"Great another Blank Flank, and she has weird fangs too."

"Diamond Tiara! Glowlight, you may sit back down." I complied and sat back in the back. Cheerliee soon began her lecture. I just listened intently, with my resting my head on my hooves.

"Hey" I turned to the student beside me.

"What." I responded a bit too harshly. That Diamond Tiara pony really upset me. "I'm Chestnut," he continued whispering. His name matched his fur color and had a tan combed mane. His eyes pratically glowed stirringly, as they were strikingly mint green.

"You should pay attention," I retorted, not taking my eyes away from Cheerilee. "She right you know." The foal to my right whispered, catching my attention. He was almost identical, except his fur was slightly darker and his mane was red. "Name's Pecan, the three of us can talk after class." He quietly said. Chestnut gave a reasurring smile at me and returned his attention back at the teacher. I didn't know what to think of this, and couldn't help but smile bashfully. I just became acquainted by two ponies. Both were foals, I wonder how Lightning is going to take the news.

* * *

(5 hours later, night)

After a long first day with Golden Hour, Lightning picked up Glowlight from school and was heading back to their new place of residance. Upon arriving to the new location the first time they failed to pick and choose their own rooms. All the more reason to get there. That until Lightning rencountered with his gold coated friend at his door.

"Hey Gold, what's going on?" Ask with concern.

"Lightning, I-we need you're help. There's something going on at the Town Hall." She informed fretfully out of breath.

Completely taken by the news, Lightning stood in place. Not from fright, but from excitement. "Oh I am not missing this." He chanted, leaving Golden and his sister in the dust. Glowlight Deadpaned of the sight of her brother leaving both of them without a second thought.

"Yet again, he gets into a situation without thinking."

"Follow me Glowlight, Lightning will be fine." Golden asurred her, leading her back to the town. Lightning made a mad dash back to the Town Hall. It was close to dinner hour, and as he was going he saw no lights were on in any of the houses. Everything was dark, including the town Hall. There he sees two ponies standing by the doorway. Both blinding in well at night.

"Rain, what are you doing here so late?"

"Lightning. Twilight, brought me here." Reffering to the mare next to him. _'So she's Twilight Sparkle, General Shining Armor spoke about. And around when something's going on. This must be what he meant.'_

"Sorry you two, it's best if you stay out here. Sheriff business."

"What I-" Twilight started but Lightning barged through the doors. Immdealy the lights came on revealing herds of ponies with party hats, and a welcome sign hanging above them. It said 'Welcome' as well as the ponies that cheered it. Lightning was speechless, eyes wided, and dumbfouded. Rainfall causally walked in and looked around, completely calm.

"Wasn't expecting this." Rainfall stated.

"So this was a welcoming party, for us?" Lightning question

"Yup, planned by my close friend Pinkie Pie." Twilight said. "It's nice to meet you by the way Lightning, Rainfall spoke about you." Stated as Golden next to her.

"What did he-"

"Hellloooo, I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party for the both of you. Why have three seprate parties when you can have one big one! You were surprised, I could tell." Pinkie cheered energetically and close. Before he could answere and question her about the third she mention Pinkie bounced off in front of Rainfall. "And you, did you like what I did for you two Reverse-me" She asked eagerly.

"This is...nice I suppose. Thanks, Pinkie." He answered awkwardily. Pinkie Pie let out a joyful squeal and jumped surprisingly high and shouted,"Finally everyponies here, now lets party!" she cheered, pulling out her confette cannon and firing it within the crowd.

"What did she mean by three?"

"It's possible we weren't the only ones to arrive in Ponyville. The trains does have scheuled times you know." Golden honestly clarified. "So, what now?" Rainfall inquired.

"Have fun and mingle." Golden retorted and bolted off.

"I know, you can meet the rest of my friends. You already met AJ and Pinkie, I'll be just a moment." Twilight said and entered the crowd. After that Lightning turned to Rainfall.

"So how is she, is she nice?" He queried. Rainfall rubbed his hooves and answered sheepishly. "She's...relatable." "You two are related?" He responded, raising an eyebrow.

"No. We have a lot in common, you were right." Rainfall admitted. Lightning chuckled hearing that. "Aren't I always," He stated teasingly. Moments later Twilight came back and with her friends; two are familar and two others.

"I'm back." Twilight announced. "Hiya Rain, remember me." Applejack spoke up ending with a tittered. _'There goes that laugh again.'_ Rainfall thought slightly blushing. 'She has a cute laugh.' Lightning thought as he smiled.

"You already met Pinkie and AppleJack. The ones you don't know are Futtershy, and Rainbow Dash. These are my friends." Rainbow dash landed in front and examined them both. Seeing Lightning more interesting and bulky in structure while Rainfall was smaller.

"Say, you work out?" She suddenly asked. "Yes, whenever I can." Lightning retorted finding the sudden question slightly odd. " Ya'll sure do look like ya do. You're about the same size as my brother." Applejack commented. "Name's Applejack. And the self centered one here is Rainbow Dash."

Rainfall and Fluttershy conjugated. staying silent through out the conversation, but surveying each other. Yet again, another pony that Rainfall could relate to. He even introduced himself and she did the same. "Unforturnately, one of my friends were too busy to come out tonight. She runs a boutique across town." Twilight brought forward. "That's okay, we can meet her another time, right Rain." Lightning reponded turning over to see a departed unicorn. He had an nack for disappearing on certain thing and being in a crowd only made it easier.

Enjoying his time Lightning couldn't let something like this pass him by, especially since it is his welcome party. So he went all out, dancing his hooves away and was easily the life of the party dancing with Pinkie. He was having the time of his life. Never been to parties such as this in Canterlot, ever. If he knew about Ponyville at the beginning, he would have been here from the get go. Watching from the side lives Golden watching. Seeing Pinkie Pie and Lightning dancing together, she couldn't help but feel envious. She had to admit, she did have a small crush on him when they were little. But they were just having fun, that's what they naturely do, especially Pinkie.

She happily let it go and went to get some apple punch that Applejack happily brought, until she saw a familar white stallion strolled in through the front doors. Her eyes went big after realizing who it was mouthed the words 'oh no'. It was the lieutenant, without his armor. In sight she knew he was looking right at Lightning. She Wanted to rush over and warn her dear friend but...

"Lightning Sparks!" He shouted, catching the garnet stallion off guard stumbling. Everypony. From the mere sight of his mentor, his uncle, he felt his heart beating faster in fright. The pegasus stood stern-faced.

"Lieutenant Snow!" He hastfully soluted. Two more enter along side the white stallion. "Lightning, may I have a word with you. Outside, now." Said turned to leave and the two guards followed. Lightning sauntered to the door, head low ready to be lectured. Outside Snow waited with narrowed eyes and Lightning remained silent. The two guards were ill at ease for the garnet stallion, watching by the door. Before words could be made, Glowlight came rushing out and towards Snow. "Uncle Snow! It good to see you. did you miss me, Did you miss me?" She chanted ecstatically, rubbing her head his chest. Waiting for any answer she looked up with a delighted smile, his answer would determine the the atmosphere of the conversation.

"Nope." He smiled fondly, messing up her hair. _'Safe'_ "Lieutenant Snow?"

"At ease Lightning. I'm not speaking to you as a higher power, but as _now_ a concerned uncle." He began. "I see you're fitting in well with the ponies that live here. What exactly is this, festivity, you're attending?" He asked

"It's a welcoming party that the citizens through for us." Lightning explained.

'I see, It's just that I came all this way to see if you moved in well and that everything is up to satisfactory. And that is not all, being the one who suggested the idea to our general, I believe you ultimately can't do this alone. I'm sure your acquainted with the gate guards Bouclier and Lance. These two shall assist you in your endeavor if needed, to keep an eye on the town." Both waved as were being introduced.

"I will also drop in on you from time to time thanks to the general's approval. You and I both know it ease getting to places when you're a pegasus. I expect some kind of report when i do."

"Yes sir," Lightning nodded. "Yes, Uncle Snow." He corrected. "Farwell for now, my niece and nephew." He said he turned to take flight, flying back to canterlot. The four watched him go, until he disappeared into the night. A yawn was heard from Glowlight and that was a sign that it was time. All that were left was Lance and Bouclier who were standing there. "I gotta take my sis home. You two enjoy the party, alright." He said walking his sister back to their new home and the two compled. The first day was finally realized marking the day's end and but just the beginning.

* * *

 **This certainly is bigger than the first chapter. I put a lot of thought into it, maybe too much. If you liked it please give me your thoughts and opinions. I'm even open to ideas and possible OC appearances. Okay, bye. :)**


	3. Bloom

**Shared by Two**

 **Auther's note: Sorry for the late update, getting sick with the flu had me down, I'll try to keep this frequent as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony FiM, It is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do however own my OCs within. Enjoy!**

 ** _Shout outs:_ **

**King of 2211: Yes they have and they'll get along.**

 **Bluecatcinema: He's just showing tough love, he really cares for his nephew and niece.**

* * *

 **Bloom**

It was the start of a new day as Lightning planned on seeing his new friends, meeting them at the library. He already dropped Glowlight off at the school house and was ready to start off his day. Along the way the garnet stallion spots a familiar gray mare who was conversing with a young filly who bears a striking resemblance, most likely her daughter. He advanced and noticed it was Ditzy. Lightning waved at the two with smiled like the typical morning pony he is.

"Hey Ditzy, good morning."

"Hey Lightning, sorry I gotta go drop off Dinky at school. We're running really late, we can talk later though. You can join me, Carrot Top, and Golden for muffins later. Bye." She trotted off with her daughter. Watching her leave, Lightning stood there thinking. It never crossed his mind that she was a mother, why would it. Then he began to wonder, who was the father? Something to question to Golden about. Dropping the thought, he took flight and bolted towards the library using his and landed in front of the door. Upon entering he sees Rainfall talking to Twilight and Spike. He quickly caught their attention walking towards them.

"G'morning Rain, Twi. You two enjoy the party last night? That pink friend of yours really knows how to throw one." He said sitting down with them at the table. It appeared that they just had breakfast.

"Goodmorning Lightning, and yes the party was wonderful. Pinkie is an expert when it comes to social gatherings. Although, Rainfall wanted to leave and we came back here." She claimed and Lightning turned to Rainfall to hear his side of why.

"It wasn't exactly my scene. We left right before you did. Twilight was kind enough to let me stay in the guest room for the night." Rainfall explained while using his magic to put his plate in the sink that was being occupied by Spike.

"Or any other night is fine, I really don't mind. Besides, it's alway only me and 're great company Rainfall." Twilight reassured. He smiled sheepishly from the compilent.

"So what's going on today?" Lightning asked.

"Nothing interesting really, to me at least. Today my friend Rarity has some time on her hooves, so she's coming over and we're going for a stroll around Ponyville."

"Isn't she the one who couldn't make it the party?" Rainfall recalled.

"Yes, she's a hard working pony. She can also be a bit overwhelmingly melodramatic at first meet, just so you know." She warned them. Overwhelming and dramatic, were two things the garnet and cobalt Canterlot ponies were used to. Rainfall wasn't comfortable to responding to it, but wasn't worry in the slightest about, Rarity.

"Nothing worry about, we're used to it. Besides, she can't be bad if she's one of your friends." Lightning proclaimed.

"Twilight, I'm here." Rarity announced herself. Drawing the attention everypony in the room, more so on Spike who made a mad dash straight over. Watching him go, Lightning followed up his trail and was quickly stunned by the mere sight of mare as Lightning fell silent. Upon seeing her, the pulsation of his heart started beating faster and louder. So loud it was as if his heart was up to his ears. She was so beautiful with such elegance and grace; with a coat clear as clouds and a fashionable purple mane. Rarity's awareness quickly set in as she sees two stallions conversing with her Bookworm friend.

"Oh I wasn't aware you were having guest, Twilight. Rather dashing ones at that." She said flirtatiously at the garnet stallion. Spike noticed this and angrily pouted, crossing his arms and muttering to himself.

"Yes, I would like you to meet Rainfall Pours and the newly appointed officer of Ponyville, Lightning Sparks." Twilight introduced.

"Ah, the new ponies you spoke about. It is very good to finally meet both of you." She smiled happily. Lightning raised a hoof and waved politly. "Greeting and saluations, Miss Rarity. There are no need for formalities, you may call me Light. Might I say, you look absolutely stunning." He spoke confidently.

"Oh you are flatter, and quite the charming yourself, Light." She retort flutter her eyelids.

"That's Rarity for you." Twilight quipped at Rainfall with an deadpanned expression. First impression of Rarity to him; very flirty. "Which reminds me, you might like to meet another new pony that arrived the other day. He showed up at my boutique and assisted me in my time of need and is just outside." Rarity brought up.

 _'Another pony? Most be the third arrival from the welcoming party we never met.'_ Rainfall contempated. Rarity fetched and called in the new pony excluding his name. To Rainfall's surprise and more so to Lightning It was none other than the pegasus he and Lightning encountered back in Canterlot, Sunlight Shine. As he trotted in both eyes locked onto each other bitterly. "You." Both bellowed heatedly.

"And here I thought I escaped the remains of Canterlot eyesores." Sunlight Started with narrowed eyes. Twilight couldn't help but take offense to his statement, but remained silent. Rarity also gasped intensely to see this side of the newcomer.

"And here we go again with the attitude. It's not my float you had a bad time in whatever you took part of in Canterlot." Lightning retorted in defense. Rainfall couldn't believe it, what were the circumstances of these two coming together again? Very high apparently since here they are, bumping heads at one another. If he jumped in he would only add into the problem, even though he stopped it the last time. Hoping for Lightning to end this dispute himself, he loudly cleared his throut drawing his attention. Light knew what Rainfall was doing; telling him to stop and ending this peacefully. Lightning bit his lip and swallowed his pride of the situation.

"Sun, this is foolish. I am sorry for whatever happen in Canterlot and I do not wish for us to be enemies. Can we put what happen behind us and start off on being at least acquaintances since we have friends in common?" Lightning asked, extending a hoof. Sunlight looked at his hoof and caught a glimps at Rainfall and Rarity who was silently watching.

"I suppose." He answered, shaking his hoove.

"Great, now that we got that out of the way I'll be in the guest room." Rainfall spoke proceeding to the guest room. "Doing what exactly?" Lightning asked.

"Attending to my studies. Twilight, I'll be here when you get back or need me." He answered, departing the conversation and closing the door.

"He's certainly mysterious." Rarity commented warily. "Don't worry, he'll grow on you. I'm afraid I must head out as well. Going to catch up with some friends and then tend to my duties. Have a good day you two." He too exiting the conversation, leaving the library.

"I'm heading back to the boutique to finish up on my work, . Everything should be done when you get back." Sunlight brought to Rarity's attention. "Thank you Sunlight. Shall we Twilight." Rarity said turning to her friend. Twilight answered with a nod as the all left the library.

* * *

It was recess time and the trio were out playing in the playground behind the school. It took a while but the filly eventually dub the two brothers as her new and first friends. While Peacan was playing will ball, Glowlight and Chestnut were going up and down on the seesaw. Eager to learn more about his new filly friend Chestnut asked Glowlight a series of questions. She didn't mind it answered honestly. He learns that she was from Canterlot and moved with her older brother. On that topic he asked something that was sort of a sore subject about their parents. Glowlight tears up a little almost immediately alerting him and Pecan. Chestnut quickly apologizes. Glowlight dismisses it, calmly claiming he has nothing to apologizing for and tells him about her late father.

"My dad was a unicorn like me and very kind much like my brother. His name was Starlight. He had of course fur white as night's star and a midnight blue mane that smelled like blue berries. That's all I know about him after he got ill." She answered wiping the tear from her eyes. "It's just me and Lightning." Telling that glow felt a little emotional. She knew Chestnut had good intentions, which made her feel a little better.

Before he could ask about the obvious question, the other fillies and foals were gathering around in the middle of the playground and Cheerlie came out. Peacan was the first to go followed by Glowlight and Chestnut. In the middle was a yellow filly with red hair and a pink bow hula hooping in a fascinating way. Everypony was in awe of her routine eventually teaching her fellow classmates how to do it. Chestnut seemed okay with learning but Pecan and Glowlight had ideas. Pecan went elsewhere while Glowlight went to a shaded spot underneath a tree and tended to her journal, waiting for the rest of her school day to be over. She was unaware that the Chestnut continued to glances at her from time to time.

* * *

Lightning was on route to the restaurant to meet up with Golden and her friends. In the vicinity he sees the blonde mare waiting at a table on the patio of the restaurant. She greeted him with a smile and gestured him to sit beside her. He sat down and pulled the menu in front of him.

"Morning Light, I was expecting you to be here before me to be honest." She started.

"I needed to check on someponies. After this I'm going to meet up with Lance and Bouclier and we're going to patrol ponyville." He responded scaning the menu. "I must say, this restaurant is becoming quite the usual spot for us. I do believe it is the second time. Are you sure this is simply a mere meet up with friends?" Lightning retorted teasingly. Golden was flushed faced from the comment as her cheeks became red and completely wide eyed. Lightning laughed at the sight of Golden's embarrassment. "Relax, I was just kidding. Now you know how I feel when you tease me." He added. Golden sighed to ease her builted up tension. He played with her emotions like an instrument. It was harmless but it burned her up a little a bit inside.

"You're going to regret that Officer Sparks." She said through her teeth in a 'I'm going to get you back for this' way. "Probably." He chuckled nervously, shrugging his shoulders with a meek smile. The two talked more just as two outgoing friends would. The mentioning of the restaurant struck the garnet stallion's mind. He's been there twice and didn't even know what it was called. He looked up at the sign. _Angolo di Coppie._ Much to his dismay he didn't know what it translates to but knew it was italian. Golden noticed his gaze prartically prayed he didn't know what it means. In her eyes he seemingly disregard it.

Eventually the bubbly mare showed up with her friend she spoke of. The mare introduced herself, she goes by the name Carrot Top. Although, her real name was Golden Harvest. Since there was much confusion between the mares, mainly Derpy, she and Golden Hour agreed on calling her Carrot Top because of her carrot colored mane and the carrot cutie mark on her flank. It was an interesting story, mildly amusing.

The time with the mares were pleasant, even surpassing his expectations, but it was now time for him to depart once again. He saw frowns upon the mares faces as he announced his time of departure. He quickly reassures them they can happily "gossip" another time. The reassurance of the garnet stallion easily lifted their spirits, especially Golden Hour's as she was sure that the assurance was towards her. Lightning took his leave, off to find his officer companions.

* * *

5 hours later

Held up in the guest room of the library Rainfall was consentrating on the curriculm that Princess Luna assigned t him. Before him was a withering moonflower within a vase on the bed. It was almost ghostly as you could see through it. Much to his satisfaction in the stay of a librarian, the cobalt pony was able to poke around and choose what he believed was the ideal book about healing spells and gladly had it at his side. The task seemed simple; heal the flower until it sprightfully bloomed anew. Using the knowlege he acquired from his studies, he exerted his magic upon the moonflower. Intent on finalizing his task he pressed forward and have been at it for hours and was slowly becoming more and more drained from the lack of a breather.

The flower remain motionless, not so much as a twitch of recovery whatsoever. How could one wilting flower be so much trouble. After constant attempts, the project only ended in failure. He could only sigh, disappointed that he could not check this off as complete immediately. Did the princess know this was no ease task, or could this truly be a simple task she wished for him to accomplished? He was afraid. Afraid of disappointing the princess and hung his head low in defeat. Until a light knock was heard at his door. "Rainfall, I'm back can I come in?" she requested politely. He granted entry and came in Twilight with her usual inviting smile. It was uplifting seeing it, seeing her. He still had disappointment written on his face. "How's the studying coming along, Rain?" She inquired.

"Annoyingly frustrating." He answered avoiding eye contact with the mare. This quickly concerned her and sees the showed no progress in his efforts. She approached the bed and moved to where he was facing.

"It's okay Rain, you'll get it. Here scoot over I'll help you." She attempted to climb in with him, but he refused, blocking her way. "Actually Twilight, I'm going to get some rest. I'm really exhausted."

"Oh, well okay. If you ever need any help just ask." She turned to the door feeling admittedly dejected. She knew he wasn't doing it out of distrust or animosity. It then came to mind that there had to be something bothering him as she moved to the door.

"Wait, Twilight." She stopped, hope was in her eyes as she wanted to help her new friend. She turned around eagerily mosied back to the bed.

"What was it like for you, to study under princess Celestia?" He asked with uncertainy in voice. She wasn't expecting this inquire, but was happy to answer since they are both being mentored by royalty. The only difference was that she was involved in it longer.

"It was challenging but I always pushed through the hardships of lessions she gave me. She alway believe I could do them. There were times I would have trouble, so she would sit down with me and explain it to me to keep trying. If it took longer then expected she would allow me to take what I was doing with me. I only had to a few times though. The important thing is, to keep trying. Even I had trouble on a certain tasks." She interpreted clearly.

"I see, thank you Twilight." He said in a attempt of a genuine smiled. "I'll get out of you're hair, you rest up, Rainfall." she ended, turning to the door and closing it behind. From that heart to heart the colt suddenly felt better. Somehow the mare restorted his faith simply by just talking to him. He looked at the moonflower once again and desided to make another attempt. He focused his magic and followed the steps to heal this flower. While in the mist of the spell, his eyes glowed a red hue and was completely oblivious of this. To his surprise a bright light shined from the injured flower, replaced with a healthy beautiful moonflower. A triumphant smile spread upon his face and then a yawn was heard behind him.

"What's with the light show." Beau questioned waking up and stretching out her arms. "I finished my first lesson, and you over-slepted. It's late in the evening." He informed her. "Ah another reason to go back to sleep then." She plopped herself onto the second pillow.

"keep this up and I'll put you to work like Spike is." He remarked in a jokingily way. He obviously didn't mean what he said and she knew it. He was ready to write his report about his success in his lesson and retire to sleep. "When's dinner?" Rainfall sighed and climbed out of the bed. It couldn't be helped, he had to feed his lounging baby dragoness and put his report to the side for later. He told her to stay in the room, even though he probably didn't have to because in her current state she was lazier than a sack of potatos.

* * *

 **Forbidden Jungle**

Just outside a tent within the forbidden jungle stood a blue coated unicorn mare. Her intense red eyes pierced through the night, as an ominous glow that would scare something or somepony off. Her long mane resting on her left side and donning a silver choker and gold earrings. Inside was an elderly unicorn pony who welcomed her.

"Come in young one, please come in." She granted entry, greeting the mysterious mare inside. Acknowledging it she smiled gracefully, returning the favor." Greetings, Are you Seem the soothsayer I heard rumors of? My name is..."

"Aurora." Seem smiled knowingly. "I have a few questions, I wish to know the location of the Changeling queen?" The odd request sparked interested to her. With narrowed eyes she leaned closer with a question herself. "Why is that I wonder," She asked obviously intrigued of the seeking of the queen. With a malevolent smile, she answered,

"I have a plan that will benefit the both of us and it involves the capture of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

* * *

 **First appearance of Aurora and she's seeking out the Changling queen and plotting to capture the princess of Love, she's sounding pretty ominous. Who is this mare exactly? You'll eventually find out as you go on, she'll be a reacurring charactor. Rainfall and Twilight are getting along well, Lightning and Sunlight seems to be on 'okay' terms as well and Golden is just going with the flow as well.**


	4. Collab

**Shared by Two**

 **Auther's Note: Another late update I know, I'm sorry. I hit few speed bumps and have been really busy plagued with work. This chapter is a bit shorter than the three.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony FiM, It is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do however own my OCs within.**

 **Shout out:**

King of 2211: Yup, there's always something. By the way, your oc makes a brief cameo.

Bluecatcinema: Aurora is definitely up to something, something sinister _maybe_. lol

* * *

 **Collab**

 _If You really want to find the queen, you can find her in the swamp lands deep within the heart of the deepest cavern. The Changelings still inhabits that area and have been for generations. I believe I do not have to advise you to be warily, they are "likely" to be aggressive._

In the swamp lands Aurora continued her search for the home of the Changelings in the late hours of midnight, as It was still the same night of meeting the soothsayer, Seem. Eager and drowsy, the blue mare sought to speak with the queen before sunrise and beat the humidity. Right now it was murky and frigid, much to her dismay but it kept her awake and on her hooves. After few moments of walking, Aurora stood in front of a large cavern. Thanks to the old mares guidance, Aurora successfully reached her destination.

Stepping inside the dark cave, she illuminated a spell to brighten her sense of sight and surroundings. Exploring deeper inside the cavern the chilling vibe rushed through her back, now getting the idea that she was being watched. Then a sudden buzz was heard and almost immediately she was being swarmed by the very creatures she sought. She calmly surrendered with an assertive smile, which confused most of them. Ultimately they took her and escorted her deeper within the cavern and it was getting easier to see. The colors green and blue were everywhere and filled with noticeable wholes.

Aurora and the Changelings reached the queen's chamber. Behind them lies the Changeling queen herself, resting on what looks like a throne. She griped at the sound of her doors opening up and stood up aggravated. Then she saw her. Her eyes lit up lividly from seeing the mare as A smile filled Aurora's seeing the queen.

"So, it was you who was snooping around my domain. What are you doing here, halfling." She questioned.

"Queen Chrysalis, I wanted to talk to you about something that you may be interested in." Aurora replied.

"Really, you could have gone to anypony of you're race, but instead you choose to seek me out. Quite foolish on you're part." Chrysalis retorted heatedly.

"For what I have in-store, you'd make an exceptional collaborator, and having an army makes it all the better. What I have in mind would be beneficial for all parties. I have a colleague in Canterlot who feeds me constant intel and tells me an interesting event is happening with Celestia's niece and the captain of the Royal Guards, Shining Armor. We have a sizeable amount of time to prepare. What I need..."

"What you _need_ , is to leave. Be grateful I'm giving you the option. I know where you're going with this; and I am not putting my hive, or the new generation at risk for a false cause." Chrysalis angerily voiced.

"It's not false, if done right. In fact you and your hive will have more than whatever _this is_." Aurora defended her claim.

"And what is that exactly?" Chrysalis bluffed.

"All of Equestria and the downfall of Princess Celestia." Aurora eyes burned bright red again as her sclerae turn to a green hue as she answered. Chrysalis dismissed her changeling guards and sat down comfortably.

"I'm listening, umbra halfling." She sighed considering to hear out the mare's plan. Aurora's eyes reverted back to normal.

* * *

(Early Morning, Canterlot)

In the 1st lieutenant's quarters, Snow was sitting at his desk working, finishing up reading reports he received. He was also thinking about his nephew and niece and how they were doing in such a different environment. He was eager to see them again.

"Busy Snow?" Shining Armor spoke up, entering Snow's office.

"Captain? not for you. I'm actually finishing up reading mission reports from the other day, what do you need?" He jumped up on his hooves.

"I told you, there's no need for formalities, It's just me and you." Shining Chuckled. "Anyway I wanted to involve you on an important matter about the wedding."

"Right, I entrusted Rook to organize the guards and station them around the palace so they know their positions on your day." Snow clarified.

"That's good, but that's not what I was getting at." Snow remained silent, fearing he may have seemed swellheaded. "Snow, I want you to be my Best Stallion for the wedding." He was speechless, his captain wanted him to be part of something so important.

"Shining, this is so unexpected. It would be an honor to be your Best Stallion." He bowed respectfully.

"It shouldn't be unexpected, we've been through a lot together. You've stood by my side ever since the start of training, even though I was a bit of an earful. Then I've became Captain of the royal guard." There was shift in the tone in Shining Armor's voice. "But now, I'm becoming a prince and I won't have a lot of time and I want to continue doing so. Which is why I need a help maintaining it. Snow, believe or not your way past due of a promotion. I want you lead the royal guard alongside me for real this time, as co-captain."

"I imagine Rook will have my position now. I won't let you down, Shining Armor." Snow said as he was about to solute, but stops as he knew Shining Armor would deny it.

"I never doubted you, take care Snow." Shining Armor said then exiting the room closing the door behind him. With that over his head, the white Pegasus turned to the letter he received from his dear sister. Looking it over on his desk, Snow smiled. "It's about time, Garnet." He said as he looked at an old family photo of her and the family with him in it.

* * *

(Ponyville, town)

It was now the weekend for everypony and all of Equestria. On this find day Lightning, Lance, and Bouclier were on their usual patrol around Ponyville. lagging behind, Lance was wheezing heavily from the heat. "It is so hot today!" Lance whined. Bouclier shuck his head in annoyance.

"We were guards of the ruling princess , the mare with the power to rise and set the sun, and your whining about a little heat." Lance shrugged from the response and Lightning got in between them. He made a friendly gesture wrapping his arms around their necks bringing them closer to him.

"Yup, Princess Celestia sure did outdid herself today. it's a fine and beautiful day for a leisure patrol around town." Lightning added bearing the bright side of the humid day. "Right guys?" Before they could attempt a retort, Mr. and Mrs. Cake approached them. They had their sights more set on Lightning. They wanted to know if he was available to baby sit Pound and Pumpkin Cake while they were away. They seemed to be in a hurry as they were asking. As much as he wanted to, Light had to decline. He was simply too busy and did not have enough time. Hearing his answer, the Cakes looked disappointed and took off in a hurry. Then he saw Pinkie Pie seemingly running after them, chanting, 'I'll do it.'

"She is one strange mare." Bouclier stated as they watched her go. "That's Pinkie for you." Lightning smiled cheerfully.

* * *

(Library)

Rainfall was sitting in his room on his bed living in his own thoughts, waiting to receive a response letter from his teacher, Princess Luna. Beau was at his side as usual, resting her head on his side.

"Hello, is anypony here?" A nasally voice sounded in the library, alarming the baby dragon and unicorn. Twilight and Spike were out for a short time, which leaves the library his responsibility for the time being. Both Rainfall and Beau exited the their room to assist the browser. He was a gray pony with a short messy neon green mane and wore wide lened glasses.

"Hello, how can I help you, sir?" Rainfall offered in a professional way possible.

"I'm here to return a book I borrowed from Ms. Sparkle." He said revealing the book from his bag and laying it on the table. It was a fantasy book, one of the many big books he read as a foal. "I'm sure Twilight would appreciate having this back, thank you. Are you interested in another?" Rainfall asked.

"There is one, it's a drama tragedy. It's called, The tale of two Souls." He requested. Rainfall nodded and searched for what he asked for. unfortunately, It seemed that Twilight has moved things around, which would make it bit difficult for him."Here you go, Tale of two Souls." Beau said and presented to the silver pony. With a look of satisfaction the pony took the book and stuffed it into his bag.

"Thanks for the help, I'll be on my way now." The unicorn announced as the baby dragoness watched him leave. Rainfall returned to Beau's side with a baffled expression. "How did you know where it was?" He asked her.

"I sometimes help Spike whenever you and Twilight are out." She answered proudly.

"Really, you put off sleep to help out others? I have to say, I'm proud of you." It filled her with delight hearing this from her "brother figure", as she tooked the words to heart. Suddenly Beau felted an unpleasant indigestion building up. Rainfall noticed this as she clenched stomach and puffed out her cheeks. With a loud belch, Beau emitted a stream of dark smoke that formed into paper. He received a letter from Luna.

Dear student,

 _We are pleased with thy progress of your last assignment with the revival of the moon flower. It has many names, one being the 'loneliness of the night'. It is one of our favorites. It is poetic, yet mournful. We only wish we would have been there to see it bloom with you. We do however have it at our side. You have made us proud, proud to be your teacher. For the time being, rest, while we come up with future tasks for you. - Princess Luna._

re-reading the letter, the blue unicorn felt a sensation of accomplishment. Any sense of doubt he had before had simply wan and faded away from his mind. A smile manifested and was now present on his face while he fell silent. Curious of what he read, Beau attempted to grabbed the letter, jumping for it as it was being held up by his magic. Finally within her clutches, she read the letter for herself and was happy for him as well.

Before she could congratulate him, Twilight walked in with Spike sitting on her back. Twilight seemed stressed upon entry, closing the door with a sigh. She took notice of the letter and was putting in order an inquiry as Spike jumped off. He answered her query saying it was from Luna about his success. Being a good friend that she is Twilight obviously congratulated him from the kindness of her heart.

After that Rainfall mentioned that a pony came in and required a book while she was away. Twilight asked who he was. Rainfall answers saying he didn't give his name, but wore glasses and was a silver pony with neon green short mane. Twilight stops him, almost certain that she knows who came in during her absence. A shy pony named Silver Tale and he would come in for a book when he finished one off.

For the rest of the morning the two unicorns and baby dragons spent the day together in the library until later on the evening when they met up with their friends. Tending to his letter writing back to Princess Luna, Rainfall's mind began to drift thinking about his companions. Lightning, Sunlight, Golden Hour and then the Mane Six. In just a few weeks, he's already made so many great friends, and it's all thanks to the princess, Twilight and Lightning. None of which made fun of his feminine appearance. Things in Ponyville was going great, what could go wrong.

* * *

(Evening, outside the swamplands)

Aurora was leaving the swamplands after collaborating with Queen Chrysalis. With her at her side, everything would go mush smoother. Now that another part of her plan was going her way, she was pleased of getting out of the murkyness of the swamp. Suddenly a raven landed in front of her. It was her pet, Nevy, short for Nevermore and attached to his leg was letter. She recieved a letter from her associate. Unraveling it Aurora read along.

 _I have a small update, I've been promoted, This will make things easier. Also the Princess Luna took up an apprentice. - Piece_

The news of his promotion made her even more content. It was going to make things easier for him now that he has more power, but the information about the younger princess educating a student struck her worrisome. It doesn't change anything though, so the mare signed it off as unimportant for now. She smiled with satisfaction as she headed back to her hidout up north.

* * *

 **As I said before, this chapter is a bit shorter but I hope it was enjoyable enough. Please leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts on the story and I am open to any ideas. I can even bring in cameos such as King of 2211's oc Silver Tale, and he will appear more so. Take care, bye!**


	5. The raven and the thief

**Shared by Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony FiM, It is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do however own my OCs within.**

* * *

 **The raven and the thief**

* * *

The next morning began as Twilight was lying peacefully within the comfort of her bed. She begun to stir by the sounds of high-pitched chirping from birds outside her window. It was frustrating as she wasn't much of a morning pony, almost feeling like her little assistant, Spike. Speaking of the baby dragon, it seemed that he woke up and started making breakfast. She thought this as the aroma from downstairs filled her nose. That was more than enough reason to head downstairs.

She crawled out of bed to go, but then she looked over where Spike normally slept and sees him there still sleeping. She proceeded to wake him up, scowling at him in doing so. Spike woke up in fright and confusion as of why Twilight was acting in such a way so early. She said that she thought he was already downstairs. Spike took a big whiff and was already drooling from the smell and ran down and Twilight shortly followed.

She met Spike outside of the door of the kitchen to see Rainfall fixing brunch. He turned around hearing Twilight clear her throat. He noticed that they appeared to have just woken up just by looking, judging by Twilights slightly messy hair and Spike still rubbing his eyes.

"Morning you two, you have a nice sleep?" Rainfall asked holding a frying pan with his magic.

"I was, until I got an earful from Twilight." Spike spoke first.

"It smells good, I didn't know you could cook." Twilight injected.

"Living on your own, you learn a thing or two. Spike can you get Beau, breakfast is ready." Agreeing Spike went to go get her. Twilight took her seat to the table, as Rainfall laid out the plates of food. It seems he made omelets and she spent no time digging in. Rainfall finally sat down in front of his share, seeing that his friend enjoys his cooking.

"So what's on the agenda today?" He asked. Twilight quickly swallowed the food, eager to answer. "Mayor Mare is having a town meeting about this years Rodeo competition in Canterlot, and Applejack is competing. She said she'll use her winnings to help rebuild the town hall. Me and the others are going to see her off. Would you like to join us?" She offered.

"That building does look like it needs a makeover. Sure, Beau can watch over the library while we're away." I agreed. "Speaking of which, there's a matter I'd like to discussed with you. There's a reason why I'm up early making breakfast." He added while Spike and Beau came in and begun to stuff their faces.

"What is that, Rain?" She asked questionably while taking another bit into her omelet.

"After yesterday I felt that I should help out more around here. I noticed that there are days when your away you get visitors such as Silver, who would like to check out a book and your not around to assist. Twilight, I would like to help you."

"It be great to having a helping hoof, but are you sure?"

"I'm here 80 % of the time anyway and I am technically living here. I don't mind helping you." Rainfall reassured her.

"Oh he's so in for it now, especially when comes to managing these books." Spike whispered sinisterly to Beau. "Spike will assist you when it comes to that." She said hearing his little comment. He mugged at this while everypony just smiled. They finished eating their breakfast and was about to leave as proceeding to the door. Spike Tagged along, while Beau agreed to stay behind.

After a few minutes of walking, Twilight, Spike, and Rainfall were approaching the crowd of what looks like half of Ponyville's populace. Also, it seemed that they arrived late. There they see Lightning and his two police members standing nearby Mayor Mare as she in front of the podium and microphone. The garnet stallion saw his friend and Twilight and gave them a quick customary wave and smile. Rainfall waved awkwardly while she and him smiled back. They joined up with Rarity and Pinky.

The Mayor continued making her announcement and then Applejack began to talk about her leaving to the Rodeo competition in Canterlot. Applejack seemed raring to get on, as she gave her farewell hugs and waved at everypony as she got on the train. It was hard to see the farm pony go and be gone for a week, but they knew she'll come back. It was her home after all.

The next day Rainfall got to work, helping Twilight and Spike around the library. Princess Luna started giving him assignments again as well. To his and her delight, he excelled at everything she gave him. There was so much he was learning all in the course of three short days. He even taken in interest in defensive and offensive magic castings. So far, he could only make a small aura-like shield, with a "little" help from Twilight. Her advice helped a lot through it all.

As a break Twilight suggested that he take a stroll around Ponyville. Rainfall thought it would be nice to go visit Fluttershy. He found it odd that she lived near the Everfree forest. Although she did love nature more than interacting with other ponies. Though she did enjoy her time with her friends, somepony he could relate to. Rainfall walked along the path in the direction of the isolated house. He was not too far ahead was Fluttershy's house, until he saw another Pegasus wandering into the Everfree forest.

Rainfall was never one to wander into the affairs of others, but the forest that this mare was walking into is dangerous. He wasn't the bravest of ponies, but he would have to do and followed. Inside the air was thick and everything looked darker even in the daylight. It seemed he already lost sight of the mare who wandered in. With a kick of dirt, he groaned in frustration of losing her.

The situation was worst because he is so far into the forest. At this point he had to make a choice; continue his search or aimlessly hope to find the exit back. He thought logically, if he finds the mare she could show him the way out. It would make sense that she would know the way out if one would casually wander in. So he pressed on. Along the way the sounds of wildlife continued to shriek louder.

Then a sound was heard. He swore he heard a light growl from afar stood still. Rainfall looked frantically, as the wild sounds of creatures and animals began to make him anxious. The sounds drew closer as he stood skittishly. Petrified he began backing up in fright, ready to use his magic. With it he summoned his rura shield in defense.

"Why are you following me?" Rainfall spun around only to be met with arctic blue orbs. He jumped back in a panicked stance as he stood short winded. It was the mare he was following. She had green fur and her eyes matched her mane and tail. She stood there with a questionable expression, still waiting for an answer.

"Why are you following me?" She asked once more. He finally relaxed knowing it was her. "I'm sorry, I heard rumors about the Everfree forest. That it was dangers." He answered. "It's dangerous for those who don't know the way." She retorted. "You're the one that's lost, aren't you?" Rainfall was at a loss of words. She took his silence as a yes. "Follow me, I'll show you the way out." She said with a sigh.

As she guided the way back the two walked in complete silence. What seems like two introverts walking through a forest, the atmosphere of the exiting expedition felt unbearably awkward. Keeping the mare in his sights Rainfall kept his head low, occasionally glancing at the green mare. He began to wonder who is she and why is she in Everfree.

"So, why are you in the Everfree Forest?" He inquired. She remained silent and kept a stoic expression when she momentarily looked at him.

"What's you're name?" She seemed intent to remain silent. Accepting that he wasn't going to get much out of her Rainfall finally gave up, focusing on the now familiar enviroment. Unaware that their 'getting-to-know-you' chat was drawing to a close.

"Raven." He turned to look at her and found that she disappeared without a trace. Rainfall stood dumbfounded of her disappearance and only leaving him a name. He hear a call of his name from familiar voices closing in. Lightning and Rainbow Dash.

"What are you doing in the Everfree Forest, Rainfall? Don't you know it's dangerous to go in by yourself." Rainbow Dash nagged, hounding him up close.

"I do now, I was following somepony and then she abruptly disappeared." He retorted. "Sorry to make you worry, guys." He said looking down at his own hooves.

"Don't sweat it, I guess your pretty brave to wander in." Rainbow returned, elbowing his side. "Who were following anyway?" Rainfall explained the ordeal and mentioning mares name.

"Raven huh, sounds like she does this often. I'll have to look into that later." Lightning made note. " For now, lets get you back to the library. I bet you got an interesting story to tell Twilight." Lightning and Rainbow Dash kindly escorted him the rest of the way. The three leisurely walked the rest of the way with Lightning and Rainbow in the midst of a lively conversation.

Rainfall stayed silent, constantly looking back to see if Raven was there. She seemed intent in doing whatever she was doing and It was certainly an interesting day. His garnet companion was right, he had quite a tale to tell when to gets back home.

* * *

 _ **Manehattan**_

* * *

Manehattan, the metropolitan industrial city, home of the statue of liberty and very irritable city folk. It was staggering on how ponies could get anywhere with some many around. In the neighborhood, Aurora was in town looking to acquire some supplies she needed for her travels. As well as in search of a certain stallion she hope to find. Her source gave her insight that a thief named Aiden, lives in town. The news that an Pegasus pony was a thief, threw her off when she receive the information.

After getting the materials and supplies she needed from the local stores, the thought of food got to her and inevitably made her hungry. So she made way to a nearby restaurant. Along the way a small unicorn filly with jet black fur and green mane bumped past. She quickly apologized as she was still moving on.

Aurora watched her go as a silvery Pegasus pony calmly walked pass. He gave a flirty side smile and winked. Aurora blinked few times. She didn't show it, but she was suspicious. With her magic she brought forth purse and found nothing inside.

Aurora then remembered; a thief lives in Manehattan and then stallion that passed by fitted her description. A Pegasus, silvery eyes and fur, white mane and bits for a cutie mark. She followed after them, all the way into the garment. The little game of cat and mouse finally came to an end when she found the two thieves in an alleyway. Their backs were turned, more focused on what was inside the purse.

"Aiden." Aurora spoke up. The stallion spun around ready to charge at her, but Aurora stopped him threatening to us her magic in defense. "Don't, unless you want to cause a commotion." She motioned at the passing pedestrians walking along the road.

"What do you want?" He asked standing down but with bared teeth.

"My bits of course, Aiden." Aurora answered, remaining calm with a creeping smile. She had him cornered and knew his name. He was in awe, but not from delight. If he was by himself he could make a hasty retreat, but couldn't. He couldn't just abandon his sister who has little power.

"That's very sneaky of you. Using your sister as a decoy, a distraction, and pick pocketing the target. I know my fair share of liars and thieves. It's an art of patience, deceit, and in a pinch, light of hoof. And you did exactly that, I'm impressed. Although, you missed one important scenario."

"Yeah, what's that?" He questioned in a mocking tone. "You make sure your 'target', is not as skilled as you are. " Revealing she reacquired her bits from them without them knowing. She also momentarily awakened her umbrum powers. "Or more dangerous."

"Since you seem to know who I am, who are you? What do you want from us?"

"I know you and your sister have been living on the streets. I offer you protection, shelter, and sustenance." She passed the bag food she bought. "My name is Aurora and all I ask of you, is your cooperation."

Aiden looked at Jinx and saw hope in her vivid green eyes. This was an opportunity for them. No longer living on the streets or eating remains. An opportunity they couldn't pass up.

"Okay."

 **End**

* * *

 **That's the end for this chapter, Aurora continues to expand her alliance for what she's planning. Also Rainfall meet Raven, she seems odd I know and she will be showing up again. Until the next chapter. I hopefully I'll get it out on time. Bye!**


	6. Indecisive

**Shared by Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony FiM, It is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do however own my OCs within.**

 **Authors note: I know, I'm really sorry. I've been drowning in work as well as other things, enjoy this chapter that I finally finished. Working on the next one now. Again, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Indecisive**

* * *

As the yearning sun rose by Celestia's command from the horizon, there stood a mare of crimson red whose fur shined brightly from the sun's rays. She had a tall build, possibly taller than Princess Luna and had a white mane and tail. Her mane was tied up in a bun in the back, bangs brushed to the left side of her face as a long strand hangs to her right. The most noticable feature of her was her silver eyes and a compass as a cutie mark.

Looking down with her eyes locked on to the bustling city she could see all of the local citizens tending to their business and duties. Just like them the mare had business with the princess of the sun to finish. With a look of uncertainy and heaving breaths, she felt very on edge. Not from seeing the princess, but returning to her older brother and children.

It has been three years, since she's been away. All for a hidden treasure, a crystal gem in the shape of a tear is persumed to be a potential lost element; but is now cracked and lifeless. She began to wonder if it was all worth it. With a look of uncertainty, she readied her wings and took flight towards the gates of Celestia's castle.

* * *

Elsewhere in Canterlot, a scarlet mare was walking through the halls of Celestia's school of gifted unicorns. With a bag full of books on her back, she ambled to the library to cram for her classes. As it stood, she triumphantly reigned as the top of her class as well as performance. Her name is Primrose, a scholarly mare with blazing ambitions. Her shade of red would put a summer's rose to shame, her eyes glimmered bright yellow and mane was mostly red with blonde streaks hanged at mid length.

Reaching her desired destination, she sat at her usual table and began her courses of study. Completely immersed in her work, Primrose studied diligently into her study without issue. That's until two mares broke her concentration while stopping in front of her table in mid conversation.

 _'This is a place of reading and study, not gossip.'_ Primrose stressed only to herself while closing the book that was in front of her. She had half a mind to silence both of them, but knew that would only provoke. So she stayed silent and stood up to leave.

"By the way, did you hear about Princess Luna's portege? He's living in Ponyville, studying with Princess Celestia's student." This caughted her attention. She knew of the name who they were refering too. Rainfall Pours.

Always alone, always off to himself the poor pony shied away in the shadows even as a foal. She was one of the few that actually acknowledged his presents. Later on in years she tried to sum enough courage to actually talk to him. That until the red pegasus came long.

"And get this; I have a friend that lives there and she says they're live together."

"You think they're dating?" The other responded with a gasp. "Oh please I doubt it, besides she wouldn't have time for it." As they stayed, Primrose left hearing enough of their conversation. Admittedly she'd hoped to talk to him at least once. When she heard he passed his entrance exam, she was thrilled. Then heard he wasn't attending the school, but as the princess's disciple and living in Ponyville. _'Maybe I could write to him. No, that's so stupid. Or maybe not, I don't know.'_ She thought as she was heading home to read in peace.

* * *

Landing in front of the royal gates, the red Pagasus mare was met by royal guards and the new Lieutenant, Rook. A charcole colored pony, short brown mane, and sharp stern look in his dark brown eyes. "State your business, citizen." He demanded in an commanding tone. The Crimson mare stood there with a head held high, seemly unphased by his rash request.

"I am here to speak with the princess of my findings of my long expedition." She answered calmly. "By whose authority?" Rook stepped in closer to her.

"By Princess Celestia's request." Standing behind them was the co-captain Snow. "At ease Rook, she may pass. The princess would be pleased to hear of her return and findings." Snow then faced the mare. "Garnet Everglow, welcome back. Please follow me, I will take you to see the princess." Snow said walking back inside. Garnet contently followed with a look of satisfaction.

After passing by several soluting guards and vibrant halls, Snow was leading his returning sister to the princesses throne room. Snow kept a stern demeanor, but inside he was happy to see his little sister return from her two year trip. In front of them were two more guards, guarding the doors. Snow ordered guards to open the door and they stepped through.

Ahead was the princesses of the sun and moon at their throne. Aware of the co-captain and mare's presence, they waited for them to step forward. Before hoof, Snow whispered silently in Garnet's ear.

"Alright, please be cautious of what you say. You never was good at being subtle." He warned. "Well I'll do my best then." Garnet responded in a snarky tone. He walked ahead of her announced Garnet's return with a respectable bow. Celestia's eyes lit up in delight and relief. She even came down from her throne to greet the crimson mare, while Luna watched from where she stood.

"Garnet, it's certainly a wonderful sight to see you again. I expect your journey went well?" Celestia inquired lightly.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you and hopefully it was worth it. I believe I found what you've been searching for." Celestia smiled. Garnet pulled off her bag reachinf for item she had inside, but the princess stopped her. Garnet looked up bewildered of why she paused her.

"Before that, how about we talk over breakfast. It has been quite a while since we last talked and I would like to hear about the endeavors of your journey." She offered with a constant smile. Hesitate of the offer, Garnet silently accepted the offer as she was very hungry and hoped she couldn't hear the sounds of her growling stomach. She silently picked up and put her travel bag back on and followed the princess leaving the Co-captain Snow and Luna.

* * *

In Ponyville Lightning was walking with Rainfall telling him about his previous day of patrol. While the red pegasus was telling his story, Rainfall was immersed into his spell book he brought with him. He seemed to be more into reading than listening to Lightning.

"Rain, are you listening?" Almost immediately Rainfall responded. "No." Light frowned at the this. He then turned away from the floating book. "What, you wanted me to lie to you?" Lightning lowered his ears, followed with a frown. "Your mean sometimes, Rain."

"No, I'm just honest." He retaliated.

"Honestly brutal maybe." Lightning retorted in a whimper. They wandered into the market place and Rainfall took notice of Silver Tale exiting a local store in town.

"Silver?"

"You know him?" Lightning intriguingly asked.

"Not really, All I know is name is Silver Tale, he came into the library one day checking out a book."

"Well now's your chance." Lightning said now pushing Rainfall forward. Rainfall attempted to remain still, but his efforts were fruitless as Lightning was effortlessly pushing him forward. Hearing disgruntled sounds, Silver turned to see a broad pegasus forcefully pushing the familiar unicorn towards him.

"Hello, I do believe you two may know each other." Lightning began cheerfully.

"You're the pony from the library, right?" Silver asked directly to the blue pony. "Uh...yeah." Rainfall answered shyly, attempting to retreat behind his red companion. It was clear to Silver that he was uncomfortable. The encounter was unexpected.

"I'm Lightning Sparks. This is my best pal, Rainfall Pours, according to him you two met before."

It was Rainfall's turn to speak as both Lightning and Silver turned to him. Struggling to come up with a decent topic, he glanced at Silver's saddlebag and saw the book he got from the library. Finally there was something to talk to this pony about.

"Are you enjoying the book?"

"Oh yes, actually I'm halfway through." Silver answered taking the book out and in front of them both with his magic.

"That's good, I read that one many times as a foal. It's definitely one of favorites." Lightning smiles as the two finally conversed with one another. A strong sense of joy wheld his heart as he was witnessing this. From the beginning the cobalt pony had always begin alone, that until the red pegasus entered in his life. Much like brothers, the two were almost inseparable and Lightning made sure of it.

As they were talking, Lightning quickly became aware of Rarity's presents as she was slowly passing by. Attached to her was a sizable cart with a heavy looking chest on it as she was slowly dragging it. One thing crossed his mind upon seeing this was; where was Sunlight Shine? Lightning quickly announced his departure with Rainfall and Silver and trotted over to the fashionista.

"Hey Rarity, where's Sunlight?" Lightning asked in concern. As she detached herself from the cart she had an unpleasant frown upon her face. She was clearly not thrilled of what she was doing.

"I have no earthly idea, he hasn't shown up at all in the last two weeks."

"Well here, I'll lend you a hoof." He offered taking over the cart for her, moving it forward with ease. Without delay she guided the way to the boutique.

"Why thank you darling, I really appreciate this." The helpful hoof really lifted up her spirits. "Afterwards maybe we can talk over tea." She graciously presented. "I'd like that." _'And then later a word with Sunlight later too.'_ Lightning thought distastefully.

* * *

In Baltimare, Aurora arranged a meeting with one of her contacts in Little Italy. That contact was a grython named Terra. With her, Aiden and Jinx waited in a local restaurant, keeping an eye out for the new addition. To pass the time, Aurora used her some of her money and ordered her and new companions some sustenance. She ordered a simple salad, Aiden got a hayburger, and Jinx a sandwish with hay fries. She watched as they ate satisfyingly.

"Thank you for this, really." Aiden said appreciatively after swallowing.

"It's my pleasure. I wouldn't want one of my allies to be malnourished. But this is not the only reason why we're here. Today we're meeting a gryphon named Terra, who has some valuable information for me and will be joining us."

"What are you looking for?" He asked out of curiosity. "You'll know when you need to know. For now, just follow my lead." She retorted. Aiden fell silent from that response, and continued eating. He figured he would be more of help if he search for it for her to really show his appreciation, but it seemed she already had a plan in mind. Then the bell on the door chimed, and came in was a spotted grython with brilliant brown eyes and a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello deary, you missed me." He said flirtatiously.

* * *

Garnet and Celestia sat underneath the patio within the royal garden, finishing up breakfast. in the midst of it, Celestia urges the crimson adventuress to tell her about her travels. Garnet contently agrees and fills the princess in on her long search. Sitting comfortably, Celestia fully immersed herself in Garnet's perilous tale.

Hankering to hear the whole story, she felt she was only hearing the important parts. Coming to an end, Garnet finally revealed the very item they searched for. Set carefully on the table, was a crystal similar to the six elements of harmony, in the shape of a crystal tear. The only difference was it had no radiance at all, lifeless, and appeared to be cracked. Celestia looked up questionably at her.

"My apologies, I found it in that state."

"I see. Garnet, you have done wonderfully on your journey and it's been almost three years. I'm sure your family would love to see you again and awaiting your return." Garnet immediately withdrew eye contact from the suggestion. Celestia noticed this expression and quickly displayed concern.

"I appreciate the thought princess, but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet." Garnet felt hesitant, she knew her son would relish the thought of her return. But hearing his letters, she feared her daughter wouldn't be so open. She couldn't bear to face them yet.

"What will you do then?" Garnet rose from her seat and staged a light smile. "I'll think of something, thank you for your time your majesty." She said with a respectfully bowed. Celestia saw through her smile but acknowledged her claim. She quickly urged her to stand normally. "It's was a pleasure seeing _you_ again, and remember; you have a friend in me as well. Take care Garnet."

Leaving the garden, Garnet preceded through the castle halls. Along the way she became aware of Snow, leaning on a pillar wall seemingly in wait. Garnet eyed him and kept walking, approaching the door.

"You have to confront them some time. They miss you, ya'know." Snow commented.

"I know, and I will on my own time. I don't need you to tell me that, _co-captain_." She retorted with sass.

"Lightning and Glowlight are no longer in Canterlot. They're a train ride away in Ponyville. During you time with the princess, I took the time to conveniently book you a room in a hotel and instructed two of my guards take you there." The doors opened revealing a normal guard and Rook Chariot.

"Miss Everglow, shall we?" The armored brown furred earth pony asked softly.

"Thank you kindly, dear brother." She said very snarkily back to her brother. "We shall, but just you." Rook winced at this, making a slightly offended face. Garnet gave a quick glare as she and the guard went through the doors to the next room. Snow went back for princess, as for Rook, he just stood there, and smiled impishly. _'Brother huh.'_

* * *

"Here we are, the Carousel Boutique. If you please unload the cart, I'll get everything ready." Rarity happily instructed opening the door for the both of them. "What do you prefer; tea or coffee?"

"Coffee is fine, thanks." He answered pulling the cart off of him and pulled the chest to him. Surprisingly it wasn't heavy at all to lift up and brought it inside. After sitting it down he began to wonder what was inside.

"Lightning, your coffee's ready!" She announced sweetly. Lightning motioned towards the kitchen and sees the mare pouring tea into her cup. She took a quick look at the stallion with a smile and gestured him over to his seat. Before sitting down and pulled a seat out for her. Again the mare was in awe, noticeably blushing at the offer.

"Oh you're so sweet." She said taking the seat and Lightning followed suit. Taking a sip from her tea, many questions began to gather in her mind she wanted to ask. "Is it to your liking? Unfortunately it was the only brand we have."

"This is fine, I used to drink this as a last resort when I was younger." He answered happily.

"So tell me about yourself Lightning, how is life in Canterlot?"

"It's good, a great place to live. It's even better when you have friends too.

"I'd love to hear about them, who are they?"

"Golden Hour, Song Note, Synthesia, Coffee Brew, and Cogsworth. Their all my foalhood friends. We're still friends to this day, but everypony besides me dispersed outside of Canterlot to achieve their own goals."

"And? Go on, I'm listening." She insisted eagerly. Lightning happily pressed on, more open to elaborate further.

"Cogsworth is a griffon and he's really into engineering and went to Griffonstone. Synthesia and Song who are sisters stayed together and are pursuing classical music and orchestra all over Canterlot. Coffee wanted to be an architect and is currently living in Manehatten. Gold, she was here and other places apparently. I wanted to be part of the Royal Guard, so I stayed in Canterlot. I couldn't do it sadly, I have to take care of my sister."

"What about your parents, aren't they around?"

"Our mom is traveling by the princess's request. And our dad, he passed away from illness." He answered with lowered ears, still keeping some form of smile. Rarity was in aw of the situation he and family was in. Before she could say anything, Lightning rose his hoof in protest. "Don't worry about it, it's okay." He assured her.

"Well, if you say so." Rarity accepted halfheartedly. "By the way, before you said **we** ; are there anypony else living here?" He asked. "Oh yes, my little sister. If you like, we can arrange a sort of a play date for Sweetie Belle and Glowlight."

"That's a great idea, expanding her group of friends will help her open up more. She's little on the shy side and a bit tomfoal-ish."

"Oh believe me, that won't be a problem. Sweetie Belle is very friendly." She reassured him. "That's very relieving to hear, thank you Rarity." He thanked her, tightly clutching his mug and taking another sip of his coffee, resulting in burning his tongue. He quickly played it off with a awkward smile. Rarity giggled unpon seeing this, sipping her tea. An elaborate attempt to hide the blush. ' _Now I see why Golden has a heart-on for him.'_

* * *

In the bustling city of Canterlot, Garnet followed close beside the royal brown furred soldier. Occasionally glancing over, she attempted to get a reading on him. Throughout their time together he simply remained poker-faced and silent. _'He's certainly a quiet pony.'_ Standing outside of the large hotel the soldier finally spoke. "Here we are ma'am, your appropriate destination."

"Thank you, you may return back to the castle."

"I cannot do that ma'am." Garnet rose an eyebrow. "The captain specifically wants me to watch over you." He softy responded.

"He thinks I can't take care of myself?" He stood quiet for a moment, thinking rationally of to say without aggravating her. _'This must be what he meant.'_ He thought anxiously. "Just until you get back to the swing of things. Things have changed and I am here to assist you if needed. But I must stay with you until nightfall, Co-captain's orders." He carefully explained. Luck for him, Garnet seemed to understand and given in.

"Fine, I'll check in and sit my stuff down. Then you can show me around the city. I didn't catch your name." He removed his helmet and held it to his chest in a greeting pose. His hair was neatly well combed and champagne gold, and his ocean blue eyes were more expressive than before. "My name is Cyan. Cyan Stone."

 **end**

 _ **the next chapter will be a continuation of the same day then the next which will be about AJ. Enough said, go on.** _


	7. Memories and Dreams

**Shared by Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony FiM, It is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do however own my OCs within.**

* * *

 **Memories and Dreams**

* * *

On that following day, Garnet and Cyan continued wandering around Canterlot. Garnet took this opportunity to refamiliarized herself of the large city. Some of the buildings seemed to have changed, others not so much. She's even seen familiar faces that grew up along the way. "It seems I really have missed out on certain things." Garnet stated discouragingly.

Cyan didn't seem to notice her discomfort and followed with his own response. "Yes, thanks to the princesses, we strive to always grow and change for the better." He said continued walking ahead. Garnet stood there for a moment, taking in his words. Cyan looked over his shoulder and she quickly returned to his side.

Walking a few more blocks they soon came across of an old thrift store. Garnet starred at it and was slight taken back. "Is something wrong ma'am?" Cyan asked.

"No, I remember this old thrift shop. My husband and I went came in here before, years ago."

 _ **(((Flashback)))**_

Years before Lightning was born, Garnet and her husband Stardust Sparks, peeked through a window of an odd looking thrift store. Inside was a bunch of household goods, garbs, and accessories.

"Hey, I'm sure some of the stuff inside will liven up our place."

"I don't think so Dusty, most of it looks pretty old." She protested with a doubtful tone.

"But it wouldn't hurt to look, right. Come on, lets go in." Stardust insisted walking in. Garnet rolled her eyes and soon followed in. At the front desk was a cheerful lime green mare with lemon yellow eyes and hair. "Welcome!" she greeted.

"Just browsing." Garnet stated before Stardust could say a word. He immediately made a face and started looking around. "Let me know if you need anything!" The mare offered happily.

"Thanks, will do!" Garnet began viewing a pendulum clock, finding some interest to it. _'Hm, I guess this interesting. It'll great in the living room, I think.'_ She thought, lifting it up with her wings. "Hey Garnet, check me out!" She turned around to see her husband wearing a white and silver scarf. "Dust, put that away!"

"What, but it's fashionable though." He insisted.

"We're also in the middle of Summer, It wouldn't make sense. You also have crumby fashion sense."

"Come on, please. Pretty please, I'm sure it'll look great on you." He pleaded, groveling to her feet. Garnet sighed in defeat and gave him the okay to buy it. Stardust flashed the biggest smile and teleported to the mare at the front desk.

Garnet turned back to observing the clock. _' I guess all it needs is a good painting, and calibration.'_ Suddenly, something went over and around her neck. It was the same scarf Stardust showed off. She turned around and saw Stardust wearing a different one this time. It was aqua blue with purple patterns. Surprisingly, it went well with his white fur. He then motion her to a large mirror display.

"See, It looks great on you and I found one for me too," he said.

"Dust I-"

"The lady gave me the second one for free. We can be scarf buddies now!" He said cheerfully. She let out a huff and formed a smile. "Yeah, yeah I guess, but we're also buying this clock too. Deal?" She negotiated, holding up the clock she had. "Deal!" He quickly agreed, closing his blue eyes in excitement.

 _ **(((End of flashback)))**_

Garnet teared up from the thought of that memory. _'Stardust.'_ She reach for her bag pulled out the silver scarf smiled. _'I miss you, you big dork.'_

"Ma'am, do you wish to go in?" Cyan finally asked.

"No, not today at least," she answered, returning to reality. "By the way, just call me Garnet."

"Okay, Garnet." He said awkwardly.

* * *

After his tea and coffee session with Rarity, Lightning was now going to pay Sunlight a visit, hoping to understand why he haven't been showing up to work. Before knocking on the door, he readied himself and calmed his breathing and nerves down. He then knocked on the door. Not long after that Sunlight opened up and upon seeing Lightning, sparks began to fly.

"What do you want Bru-Lightning?" Sun asked, reframing from calling him brute again. "I just got through talking with Rarity today, and she said you haven't been showing up to work. Why?" He interrogated.

"As if I have to tell you, but if you must know I was sick." Sunlight answered heatedly.

"Really, you were sick? For two weeks?" Lightning questioned in disbelief. "Sorry to say, I don't buy it. Nobody can be that sick and look as fine as you are right now."

"What are you a doctor or something, I have no reason to lie about that." Sunlight retorted. "Prove it then." Sunlight slams the door in his face and came back revealing a basket of balled up tissues.

"Here. Want to see the snot. Got a good look?" Sunlight said shoving the basket towards the red pegasus.

"I get it, I get it. You're telling the truth, I'm sorry I doubted you." Lightning said in disgust. "Good, you're to leave and tell Rarity that I'll return tomorrow morning."

"Fine, take care." Lightning half-heartedly said and turned away. Once again, Sunlight slam the door behind Lightning as he walk away. Both saying their departing insults behind the door.

"Dimwit!" Said Sunlight.

"jerk!" Said Lightning.

* * *

Rainfall and Silver Tale were now sitting on the bench, watching other ponies pass by. It was peaceful and extremely relaxing.

"Hey Silver, can I ask you a question?" Rainfall asked. "Sure, what's sup?" He turned to him. "Are you aware of anypony living in the Everfree forest?"

"Well, there is a zebra named Zecora. Just about everpony knows about her. Why?" He answered and asked. "Well, I went into the forest the other day and met a mare I think is named Raven. I was wandering if you or anypony knew about her." Rainfall elaborated.

"Well, everpony knows to steer clear away from Everfree. The only ones I know who is brave enough to actually go in is Zecora and a little filly named Apple Bloom." Silver thoroughly explained.

"Applejack's sister? That's very interesting."

"Huh Rainfall, I don't think it's a good idea to go back into the forest." Silver commented with concern.

"Not by myself maybe. Curiosity got the cat ponies say, and I guess I'm the cat. I want to know why she's always in there." Rainfall thought out loud. "Lightning or Sunlight could help me out. Not together though, they don't get along that well."

" Seriously, Rainfall don't. You'll only get hurt, or worse, lost." Silver insisted with more worry in tone. "Oh fine, I should rest up for AJ's surprise party tomorrow anyway. It was nice chatting with you Silver." Rainfall turned and waved.

"Ditto, take care Rainfall. See ya later." Silver waved back as the two parted ways. The blue pony then made way back to the library. After talking with Twilight that evening, he and Beau retired to their room.

 _ **Dreamscape**_

Later that night, Rainfall finds himself within a dream of a night time setting of Ponyville. "I'm outside? This must be a dream, but why does this feels so real?" He questioned as he kicked dirt around.

Even the nightly breeze felt real. It quickly picked up, followed by lavender colored petals swarming around him and the surrounding area. Next thing he knew, he was now standing in the middle of lavender colored tornado and nothing was visible as he looked around. Almost in an instant it shrunk passed behind him.

He quickly turned around, revealing a shadowy mare with glowing lavender eyes. They were so bright, the orbs weren't visible. Rainfall starred questionably as he was mesmerized by the lavender eyes that was staring at him intensively. He began pondering questions in his head.

Before he could ask, the mare took a step forward. Unease, he took a step back in discomfort. By this action, the dark mare seemed dispirited, lowering her ears with dishearten eyes. Welling with tears, the mare took notice of something and quickly retreated through a portal as Rainfall watched.

"Rainfall?" He turned around again to see Princess Luna entering his dream. "Is everything okay, I sensed something odd in your dreams?"

"I'm fine, just having a strange dream." He simply explained. "What did you see?" She inquired in response. _ **  
**_"I saw.."

 _ **'It was nothing.'**_

"Nothing." He answered awkwardly. She gave him a questionable look. "Are you sure?" She questioned once again in a more caring tone.

"Yes, I always have strange dreams. Sorry to make you worry about me."

"Tis is my job as your mentor to be concerned. Everything seems to be under control, so I will leave you to your dreams peacefully. Good night, Rainfall." He waved at his instructor as she was departing, and then took one last look back to see if the other mare was still around. She was gone.

 _ **(reality)**_

The next morning, he and Twilight ate breakfast and were off to Sweet Apple Acres with Spike and Beau. Along the way, Twilight noticed Rainfall was more quiet then usual, with his gaze to the ground.

"Rainfall, is everything alright?" She asked. Rainfall looked up at her immediately. "I'm fine." He assured her. "You seem like you have something on your mind." She added.

"Not really, just had a weird dream and Princess Luna was in it, and something else." He simply explained. "Maybe you have a crush on her and don't know it." Beau teased with Spike giggling with her.

"Quiet you, it's not like that at all. She was just checking up on me, she has the ability to jump into dreams," he carried on with his explanation. "Really? That's weird." She retorted as she climbed up to his head.

"Like I said Twilight, I'm fine." He said and continued. "In fact I'm more happier to know that Applejack is coming home today."

"I hope she likes her surprise party. Pinky's been planning this ever since she got on the train." She clarified. They were now entering Sweet Ape Acres and hurried to the barn to join the gang. Inside was the girls, four of the mare's Rainfall assumed were Applejack's relatives with the Granny Smith and Macintosh. Lightning, Golden, and Sunlight were there as well.

"Look who finally made it, Twilight and Rainfall." Rainbow Dash announced mockingly. Before saying anything, Pinky ran up to Rainfall and placed a party hat on Rainfall's head. "Here you go Rainy, I made this one specifically for you!" He awkwardly thanked the pink pony. It had _'Big smiles Reverse Me'_ written on it. He was then approached and greeted by Sunlight and Golden.

Everypony kept busy until everything was ready to go. Lightning was helping Big Macintosh blowing up balloons, Rarity and Sunlight were placing presents, and Fluttershy and Rainbow were putting up the banner and streamers. As for Rainfall and Twilight, they took turns looking out for Applejack. Before they knew it, everything was in order. Twilight gave the word that somepony was coming and they all went into hiding.

When the barn doors opened, everypony jumped up and yelled out surprise, only to reveal it wasn't a Applejack. Only a mail carrier making a delivery on his birthday. Everypony frowned, and Twilight snatched the letter and closed the door. In good spirits, Pinky brought out a piece of cake for him and reclosed the doors.

The group gathered around Twilight as she read the letter. She said it was from Applejack herself and she wasn't coming back. Upon hearing the news, Apple Bloom and all were stricken with sadness and grief. The feeling hit Rainfall pretty hard too, as he remained quiet as everypony talked.

Rainbow dash loudly makes a statement insisting that they all go and bring her back. The four mares agreed quickly agree in worry. Twilight then turns to Rainfall to say something, but he stops her. "You don't have to say, just bring her back. I'll watch over the library." He commented. She nodded in approval then she and her friends set off to get their friend. He watched them go, while Beau climbed on his back.

"Don't worry, she'll bring her back." Beau commented while poking his face, trying to make him feel better. Everypony exited the barn and went on with their day. Sunlight was the first to leave. Lightning and Golden offered to walk Rainfall back to Library. He happily accepted and walked with them.

After saying his goodbyes to his friends, Rainfall and Beau went inside. They began thinking and talking about todays events. Once again, Beau reassures that everything was going to be okay. Rainfall appreciated her efforts and remained hopeful.

Suddenly Beau was having another one of those indigestions and breathed out a letter. "I starting to hate this. I don't see how Spike handles this." She said disgruntledly handing the letter over.

"Well, whose it from?" She asked, rushing over to his side to get a peek. Reading the letter, he evaded her attempt but still answers. "It's from a mare named, Primrose. I use to go to school with her when I was younger, never talk to her though. I didn't exactly talk to anypony."

"So she's only saying hi?" Beau figured.

"Looks like it, I'll respond." He said bringing pen and paper over with his magic. Accomplishing this, another one of his many headaches occurred. It eventually passed as Beau comforted him. He quickly made a response letter.

"I'm fine, go ahead and send it." He assured and hovered the letter over to young dragoness. She blew smoke at it and the letter disappeared. "Done. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked once again.

"Yeah, I just hope she gets it okay."

* * *

 ** _(Elsewhere in Equestria, late evening)_**

It was now evening as Aiden, Jinx and Aurora journeyed together close to Terra. Thanks to the directions, they encountered a strange looking temple. It was covered in roots and vines and appeared very old. After admiring the view, Aurora began opening the doors with her magic. Afterwards there was a huge headache came and quickly went.

"Something wrong?" Aiden asked. She said nothing and went inside. They quickly followed close by. Venturing inside it had appeared that all the traps that were meant to keep out intruders, were released. This struck a cord in Terra and Aurora as they exchanged worried looks. They continued on without any complications so far.

As they went on, Jinx seemed fixated on looking at where a cutie mark would be. Like her, Aurora didn't have it. Leaving Aiden's side, the dark furred filly rushed over to Aurora and simply asked. Keeping the conversation short , Aurora simply tells her; _she was asleep for a very long time_. That sort of answered her question, but more came to mind. But she kept those questions to herself for another day.

Behind the next door was a wide room, inside was a pedestal in the center of the room. Terra and Aurora stepped forward to it and saw nothing on it.

Nothing's here, what a waste of time!" Terra exclaimed heatedly and turned to Aurora with a look of worry. She seemed calm with no expression at all.

"Don't fret terra, only two ponies I know would go great lengths to find the crystal. Or, send somepony to do her binding while sitting comfortably. The princesses. Again, It only makes my objective easier.

"How so?" He questioned.

"We know where they are. Not only that, we have a master thief." She explained while glancing at Aiden. "I'll get what I want and take back was taken from me." Aiden knew of his purpose on the team and silently nodded in agreement.

"Besides, the crystal is not all that's in this temple." Her eyes lit up as she turned away, using her umbrum powers a wall moved creating another enterance. Terra was in awe at the sight of this. How did she know there was hidden entrance,' he thought, and was about to ask but was cut off by Aurora. "You three wait here, I'll return soon. I need to find something."

"And what exactly are you looking for?" Terra finally asked. She smiled. "You'll see." She answered with a light smirk. "So is Cadence, very soon."

* * *

 **End**

 **Another one down and the plot is thickening with Aurora and her crew. I hope you liked it and please give me your thoughts on this latest chapter. I'm curious to know; whose your favorite character so far out of all my OCs and what makes you relate to them? Have a good day or night, until the next chapter!**


	8. Behind the Mirror

**Shared by Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony FiM, It is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do however own my OCs within.**

* * *

 **Behind the mirror**

* * *

The next morning, Rainfall wakes up with another throbbing headache. He rose up from his sheets and sees his dragon companion sleeping at the end of his bed. He began to notice something; everytime he wakes up from an odd dream, she gets a little bit closer to him and his bed. Now she's sleeping at the end of his, completely disregarding her own. Was she that concerned about him?

He slowly crawls out so he doesn't disturb her and to see if Twilight made it back. He torted up stairs only to see Spike still fast asleep in his bed. With a look of disappointment, he quickly assumes that she stayed overnight with her friends to find Applejack. When he walked back downstairs, he sees Beau rubbing her eyes at the door of their room.

"Morning." She said as she stepped forward. She let out a light yawn and proceeded to continue further. "Did Twilight make it back?"

"Morning Beau and no, she'll probably be back later." He answered. "Spike's upstairs though, he can make breakfast for you. I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." He clarified and proceeded to the door. "Ok." She said in a worry in her voice. She acknowledged his statement and uneasily watched him go.

* * *

...

* * *

Attending class in Celestia's school, Primrose sat and listened to another one of her daily lectures from her instructor, professor Saigehart. He was a green stallion with eyes to match, and black short hair. The session itself was soon coming to a close. In front of her were her textbook and notes. Underneath that, was Rainfall's letter.

She read it the night she received it and again that morning. It was simple and straight to the point. She was happy to hear from him and wanted to come up with a response. The problem was that; she didn't have the words. It would be much easier to meet directly.

The class bell eventually sounded for dismissal. Everypony exited the classroom execpt for the for the professor and a classmate that wore a beanie and headphones. Before head to her next class, Primrose approached her professor.

"Why Ms. Rose, how can I help you?" Saigehart began.

"Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to know what we're going over next week? I'd like to get a head start to be prepared." She inquired.

"No not yet, but I'm sure you'll do fine." After establishing this, an idea came to mind. What would happen if you pair up the worst student, with the best student? "Actually Ms. Rose, can I ask of you a favor? Rhyme Heart here is having some trouble with the material. Can you be a sport and tutor her?" He requested.

"What, no I don't need a tutor. I can do this on my own. No offense, Primrose," the cream colored mare stated.

"Sorry to say but at your current pace I'm worried you won't make it Ms. Heart. It is your decision. That is all, you two have a good rest of the day." He returned to his desk.

"I can help you, If you want the help. "Primrose officially offered. "I'll think about it." She sighed. Thanks Prim." Rhyme Heart added and quickly left Primrose behind. The rose colored mare thought nothing of it and walked to her next class and hoped for lunch.

* * *

...

* * *

For everything that's been going on, Rainfall decided it was time to turn to the hospital to request a check up. Among the other ponies, he waited. When it was his time, he followed Nurse Redheart to an open room. She left, and came in a brown Earth pony with a bushy gray mustache and mane. His name was Oak Leaf.

Silence filled the room as he read the file at the table and Rainfall sat quietly. "So what exactly seems to be the problem Mr. Pours?" Rainfall explained his situation, telling Doctor Oak about the headaches when using magic and the weird dreams. He listened intently to come up with a suitable hypothesis.

"I see, what you're describing sounds pretty common. It's not unnatural for a unicorn, one like yourself, to have these kind of sympthoms. What I suggest is that you take it easy. Avoid using your magic or do any strenuous activities for about a week or so until you feel better." He strongly suggested. "If you're still having these headaches, it can be a sign that it might be something serious. If so please come back and I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. Thank you for your time doctor." Rainfall said. He exited the room and paid for his visit at the front desk. He left the building and was now walking through town deep in thought. Along the way, he spots Silver Tale in the distance approaching the Everfree forest. Rainfall watched questionably as he observe the silver pony casually entering in.

He began to wonder, something was off about Silver. He wanted to know what; but the blue pony had other concerns in mind. One was to see if Twilight had made it back with Applejack. He hurried home as fast as his legs could take him.

Finally, he made it to the front door. He opened the door to see Twilight, Spike, and Beau discussing something and all turned to see a thrilled Rainfall.

"Welcome back, Rainfall." Beau greeted. "Where have you been, I haven't seen you?" Spike questioned.

"I'll tell you later." Rainfall stated towards Spike and set his sight on Twilight questionably. "Did you bring AJ back, Twilight?" She let out a light giggle on account of his worries. "Yup, she's back at Sweet Apple Acres with her family. You're free to go see her if you want." She happily enlightened.

"I'll do that. Good to see you back too,Twilight." Rainfall turned to the door to go see the barnyard pony. Before he could do so, Beau called out. "Before you go, you got another letter from Primrose." Rainfall looked over his shoulder and gave her a suspicious glare.

"You already read it, did you?" Beau covered her smile with her free hand and teasingly retorted. " I might've taken a peek." He wanted to take the letter right then and there, but knowing he couldn't use his magic for a while stopped him. As well as keeping his "problem" under wraps.

"Put it on my bed, I'll be back soon." He demanded, and rushing out the door. Confused Twilight then turned to the dragoness. "Who's Primrose?"

"A new friend in Canterlot. It was a bit random but she sent a letter yesterday and now they're talking. He said they used to go to the same school as him as a foal." This came off odd to her, but she shrugged it off. She was happy that he was making friends with ponies outside of Ponyville, even though he never spoke of her.

As he was heading to Sweet Apple Acres, Rainfall caught a another glimpse of Silver Tale, exiting the Everfree forest. This confirmed his suspicions that something was definitely up with the silver pony, and now he's becoming eager to investigate. Not now but soon, he wanted to get to the bottom of it. For now, Applejack was more important.

* * *

...

* * *

Sitting in her room in front of her desk, Golden Hour was tending to her analog camera. On her left side was her photo wall, filled with photos and post cards she accumulated over the years. In those photos were images of her best friends. Coffee Brew, Song Note, Synthesia, Cogsworth, and Lightning Sparks.

Some time has passed, and everyday she would look at those photos and tear up from the mere thought of the memories. The blonde mare was happy she to at least had one of them around, and longed for the day that they all of would come together again.

Deep within her own thoughts, her father stuck his head through the now open door. A tangerine colored pony with peach-yellow mane and tail. She jumped slightly at the sound of his deep voice. "Hey Honey bee, can you do me a solid?" She turned around in a relaxed state and answered saying yes.

"For our anniversary I'm planning something very special for Sopia and I. Can you run by the market place and get these for me?" He asked upon entry, hovering a list of items he needs. She quickly read and happily accepted with a smile. "Thanks Bumble bee!" He thanked using the nickname he gave.

He also gave her the bits and speeds off upon hearing Sopia's call. She used this time to put up with her father's request. She tied up her hair while keeping her bangs the same, simply trying out something new. She grabbed her camera, and headed out.

Along the way, she could see Rainfall bolting towards Sweet Apple Acres. She had never seen the blue unicorn heading that way before, by himself at least. One thing came into question. Did Applejack come back? He was pretty torn up when Twilight read her letter aloud in the barn.

As she and Lightning walked him home that day, he explained that she was the first pony to openly welcome him into town. Golden Hour knew she had to pay the farm ponies a visit later to see if her feelings was true.

Now entering the market place she goes inside to buy her father's requested products and something for herself. Suddenly, a red blur landed in front of her and she instantly cowered and shielded her eyes in fright.

"Sorry about that Goldie." A deep cheerfully voice reached her ear. She perked up an ear and sneaked a peek at the male. It was him.

"Lightning?! You jerk, you almost landed on me." She rose up bopping her nose against his in frustration. He smiled in response as he loved to tease her. He pulled away from her furious face and asked, "What are you up to?" She seemed to calm down a bit from that greeting, but still kept her frustrated gaze fixated on him.

"I was just doing an errand for my dad. I already got what I needed and was about to head to Sweet Apple Acres. I saw Rainfall rushing over there. Do you want to join me?" She offered.

"Sure, why not! Hopefully, you-know-who is back?"

"Alright, but first I need to drop these off to my dad." She added, revealing the contents with her magic.

"Okay," he responded. She led the way and he followed close. Along the way, he examined the new style of her hair. "Your hair looks good by the way." She heard this and couldn't help but hide her face. She knew she was blushing as she felt her cheeks flare up with heat. She hesitated a response and forced a reply. "Thank you, Light."

* * *

...

* * *

Emerging from the portal Aurora had created, she and her crew where now standing at the center of a poorly lit room. Examining everything they see, the walls were made of stone and seemed unstable. Aurora wander off to the stairs.

"It's sort of spooky?" Jinx commented, standing close to her brother. "What is this place, Aurora?" He asked looking her way. She kept her gaze up above the stairs.

"This used to be the tower of a very reclusive mare. She tried to put me to sleep once, now she's missing. This will be our second headquarters." She said from the staircase. "I need to tend to some business at the top the tower. You three may stay here or explore the lower areas. I won't be long."

She made her way to the top to the tower. There, she sees the queen overlooking the surrounding area. "Took you long enough, you had me waiting."

"My apologies, Queen Chrysalis. I just arrived moments ago, I hope you made yourself comfortable." She said in a cheeky.

"Enough with the sass, I am here to discuss something that concerns me." Said Chrysalis.

"Proceed."

"I feel your not being straight with me, Halfing. What are your true intentions?" The queen asked. The wind picked up as the question was asked and Aurora's expression changed. Look It was chilling and made the Changelings skin crawl.

"That's none of your concern. All that you need to worry about is your task and your army of Changelings. If all succeeds, you can have Canterlot. I don't care what you do with it. All I need is to leech off some power from Cadenza." She answered.

"Leech?"

"With this." Aurora showed off the metal choker she was now wearing. It was silver and designed like twin snakes wrapping around her neck. Chrysalis was intrigued by it. "Similar how you leech off love from other ponies, this choker extracts their magic and nothing else. I need her. And maybe Celestia."

"Who goes there?" Chrysalis shouted, followed with a hiss. She had her eyes set on the spying Filly, Jinx. She approached the filly menacingly, until Aurora stepped in and blocking her way. She looked over her shoulder and gave the dark filly a command. "Jinx, go back with Aiden!"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." She cried out and ran back down in fright. "Your allowing children into your faction as well? I'm somewhat concern."

"She's more than she appears, plus I have something in store for her as well." Aurora countered.

"I must return to my hive, the days are drawing near and I must prepare. I suggest you keep your "companions" in check." Aurora gritted her teeth from her suggestion.

The queen took flight from the destroyed tower leaving the blue mare. She was right about two things. It was not long until her plan goes underway and needed to keep her followers under control. Everything had to go according to plan.

* * *

...

* * *

Approaching the house of Sweet Apple Acres, Golden Hour knocked on the door. It opened and their worries were cleared, as Applejack answered the door. "Howdy Lightnin', Golden. Good to see you two."

"Applejack! You had us all worried." Golden said, as she embraced the farm pony in a hug. Applejack seemed caught off guard for a moment, and reacted back with the same embrace.

Upon seeing this, Lightning could see the close friendship the two had. It reminded him of his time with Gold and the others. The smile he once had turned flat. That changed when Rainfall came out from the house and sees him. He flashed another smile to replace the frown.

"Hey pal." Lightning greeted.

"Hello Lightning, Applejack finally came back so I decide to pay her visit. I'm guessing you heard too."

"Yeah, I'm awfully sorry for making you lot worry like that," She apologized in the most sincere way possible. "I'll make it up to you. Rainfall and I were just talkin' and just had a slice of apple pie. There's enough to go around, my treat to you all." She offered happily.

"I'd love a slice, thank you!" Golden said with a spring in her step. Applejack ushered them inside and they all sat down at the table in the kitchen. According to Applejack, the rest of her family were doing their own thing. Granny Smith was in the barn, Applebloom was with her friends, and Big Macintosh was working.

While they were sitting at the table and out of earshot of Applejack, Rainfall felt that this would be the best time to address his concern and issues. He told them everything, almost. He told them about his magic acting up, the headaches, and about his concerns about Silver Tale entering Everfree.

He explained more of his suspicions and about the mare that dwells within the forest. Golden Hour wandered and asked him was the mare a zebra named Zecora. He told her it wasn't a zebra, it was a pony named Raven. Although, he kept the name Zecora in mind.

The quick discussion was drawing near to a close as Lightning and Golden agreed to tag on. They also agreed to keeping it to themselves, seeing no reason to bother the other girls.

"Alright, with your brains, my brawn, and Gold's magic, we should be okay!" Lightning stated while flexing with a bubbly smile. "I also think we need to bring Sunlight Shine." Lightning's smile faded and put his arms down. "I don't know why we need him, but fine."

Rainfall reached out, placing a comforting hoof on the stallion's shoulder. "I know you two don't get along very well, but two pegasi is better than one. It'll make it easier to get out of the forest."

"Whenever your ready, just come get us." Golden insisted.

They all came to a agreement and waited for Applejack to come back. She returned, but was quieter then usual, listening and adding in to keep the conversation going. Over time, it was slowly getting dark and they were about to leave. They all said their goodbyes and went back to their respected home.

Rainfall made it back safely to the library and talked with Twilight, Spike, and Beau for a while, then withdrawn to his room. Beau followed shortly after, seeing him writing in a pained expression. He hid it upon her arrival and instructed to send the letter. She loyally did and both were off to bed.

In his sleep, Rainfall was having another lucid dream. Once again wandering around the town of Ponyville. In his sights, a random mirror stood in his path. Curious, he stepped towards it, now looking at his reflection.

"Just my reflection."

"You're half right." His reflection spoke. Alarmed, Rainfall took a few steps back as his reflection stepped out of the mirror. He was a slightly darker form of him, with red eyes.

"W-who are you?"

"Me? Why, I'm you of course. But, if you insist on a proper name." He paused, and placing his hoof up to his chin in a thinking position. With a sinister smile, he "respectfully" bowed his head. "For now, you can call me **Hyde**."

* * *

 **to be continued**


End file.
